Dr Swan
by Bells love Jazz
Summary: Will she finally find Dr Right? Will he let his heart love again? Two children bring them what they've always wanted. FAMILY.
1. Chapter 1

Doctor B. Swan

Chapter One

Little Edward.

A/N: My first story. Please enjoy.

Parings: Bella and Jasper

Edward and Rosalie

Emmett and Alice

Summary: Will she finally find Dr Right? Will he let his heart love again? Two children bring them what they always wanted. FAMILY.

Walking down the dimly lit hallway she checked each room but made sure to make as little noise as possible. She didn't want to scare the little guy. The bronze haired boy had taken off so fast that she wasn't sure even if she was in the right part of the hospital at all. For all she knew he could be outside in all this rain looking for a safe place to sleep.

Her friend Alice had brought the poor boy in 2 hours ago along with her brother Emmett. They had found him in an abandoned warehouse on the out-skirts of town drinking rain water. Her heart had gone out to him right away and she had even thought of taking him home with her for the time being until something else could be sorted out but then Nurse Stanley had brought food into the room and started to rant and rave about having to run about after 'brats'. She nearly hit her as she watched him run out of the room in tears. Sighing she reached out for the last door in this hallway and heard a small giggle coming from inside. Frowning she looked at the sign on the door and saw that it was Doctor Cullen's and Doctor Whitlock's office. Gulping she knocked and waited to be given permission to enter the room.

Her heart went into her throat as she heard his deep voice call out. Straightening herself up she took one last deep breath before opening the door. The room was painted an off cream with pictures of family or that was what she thought. After all Doctor Cullen and Doctor Whitlock were in a lot of them. The room was a lot bigger then hers and even had its own bathroom.

"Hello Dr Swan. What can I do for you?" Dr Cullen asked and pointed to under his desk. Bella gave a small smile and nodded.

"Well I was looking for this little boy with bronze hair. You see I've got this candy that I'm not allowed to eat-" A scuffle was heard from under the table before a little head popped up and looked at her over the top with just his eyes and nose showing. She gave a warm smile before reaching into her pocket and showing him the sweets she had. He gave another giggle and ran to her.

"Please Bwlla can I have some?" Giving a laugh she knelt down in front of him and handed him a pack of sweets. She always kept some on her for the children she treated.

She didn't see the look from Dr Cullen when he saw the scar on her arm. He looked shocked but then frowned. It was like he was trying to put something together. He had watched as she had handled Edward and knew that she would one day make a great mum. But he also saw the look of pain pass through her eyes.

"What do you say to going to play with some of the other kids?" He shook his head and moved back over to the desk. "Are you sure? Their having ice-cream and watching Hotel for Dogs." He stopped eating for a seconds before nodding and running to her side and putting his sticky hand in hers. Dr Cullen laughed before getting up.

"Well its been fun Edward and I hope you come and see me again soon ok?" He knelt down in front of him and ruffled his hair. Saying goodbye to each other Bella walked Edward back towards the children's ward. Looking back one last time she frowned when she saw someone else going into the room and then she knew that it had to be Dr Whitlock.

Shaking her head she led Edward into the room just as the DVD was about to start. He went and sat on his bed and turned to watch the movie. She stood at the door watching them all laugh but she knew some of them didn't have that long. Pulling herself together before she ended up crying she went to sort Edwards paper work out.

"I don't care if its not convenient someone needs to come and see him. Where else is he meant to go? Well that is your job not mine." Turning she saw her brother on the phone and Alice stood next to him. As if Alice knew she was there she turned and waved before coming over.

"He's trying to get Edward into a nice place. No one wants to come out now as it's a Sunday. He may have to stay here and well…we've had a lot more kids coming in and they might need the bed." Bella didn't think before she pulled the phone from her brother's hand and spoke to the person on the other end.

"Look my name Is Dr Isabella Swan and I'm willing to take Edward in at mine. If you look through your records you'll see I'm on your list of foster careers. Yes that's right. Ok well I'll take him home tonight and then someone can come and see him tomorrow. No I should be home. Yes of course. Alright thank you and goodbye." Handing the phone back she saw the shocked looks on both Alice and Emmett's face's. "What?"

"I didn't know you were a foster career. When did that happen?" Alice asked.

"Right after Jacob. I didn't know what to do and then there was a little girl here and…"

Alice and Emmett nodded at her before changing the subject. "So what are you doing for your birthday? I thought you might like to have a night out just us girls." Alice said with a smile. Bella have a little laugh before shaking her head. Alice's smile was lost but soon came back.

"Dad and Sue want to have a BBQ and I've already said yes. Sorry Alice. Maybe some other time though. A night with just us girls sounds good." Emmett smile as his sister told his woman this. He always like that Bella tried to make everyone happy. Sure he knew that one day Alice would push a bit to far but he hoped that they'd always be like this. Happy and best of friends.

"So is Rosalie going to be there tomorrow or are her and Eddie staying at home?"

"Well Edward said that if Rose was up to it then they'd be there but I really just hope she feels better. This baby sure takes a lot out of her." Emmett nodded. He hoped that when he and Alice decided to have children that she didn't go through all of this. He'd have no idea what to do. Edward was having a hard enough time with Rose. He was just thankful that Alice didn't take after her sister.

"Well I better get on with my shift. You don't mind keeping an eye on Edward do you? I have a hour then I'll be back for him." Alice nodded and waved goodbye as Bella walked towards her office.

"I never knew that Jacob did this much damage. If I ever see him again I'll turn him into a Jacqueline." Emmett winced and covered himself before giving her a kiss and going on his way. "See you at home baby." Alice waved with a smile before turning back to check on her little charges.

"Right now just to let you know I have some dogs here. They really like to lick people but you just let me know if you don't like it and I'll make them stop ok?" Ed (so you don't get mixed up) nodded while holding her hand and they walked towards the door to her house. After her shift had finished Ed had been half asleep but as soon as he heard he was coming home with her he'd been wide awake again. She was ecstatic that he wanted to come home with her. She really hoped that child services let her keep him. It would be nice to have someone apart from her dogs to come home to.

She opened the door and all her dogs came running. Ed gave a giggle as they sniffed him and licked him anywhere they could. Bella knelt down next to him and pointed at each one in turn, starting with the oldest ones.

"We have Bonnie and Lex. He and Bonnie are going to be having pups soon and if you like you can name one." His smile grew until it stretched across his face, reaching his ears. "Then we have the twins, Lola and Flower. She's called Flower because she just can't stop going and rolling in them." They laughed together as the twins both gave a bark. " Then we have Penny and Scoobie. They do everything together and then we have the baby of them, Dusty. She maybe white now but when she's been rolling in the dirt…well she looks like dust."

She watched him playing with the dogs while she made them some dinner. It was nice to see him let go. He had been so frightened when Emmett had brought him in that she was scared he was going to have a panic attack. He was like a new boy and she was glad. After they had eaten and he'd helped her feed the dogs she gave him a bath and put him in the Bart Simpson Pj's she had brought along with all the other clothes she had gotten. After showing him his room he smiled and hugged her before climbing into the bottom bunk and taking the teddy she had put on it into his arms.

"Good night little man. I'll see you in the morning. If you get scared in the night I'm just across the hall. I'll leave this night light on for you ok?" Edward nodded and snuggled down into the bed more. Bella warmly smiled at him before giving him a kiss and turned off the big light. She didn't close his door all the way as she wanted to hear if he called out in the night.

It was when she was just about to drop off herself that she felt a little body getting in next to her and that's how Emmett found them in the morning. In each other's arms with a teddy on the pillow above their heads like it was watching over them, the dogs had also made their way up stairs and were all laying around the room on the beds that she had in there for them. It was Lex who came up to him and licked his hand before going back over to Bonnie and laying down in front of her.

TBC…

_Teaser _

_Chapter 2 _

_Bella couldn't stop laughing as she watch her dad, Emmett and Edward chase after Ed and Lex. They had been trying to play football with him but Lex had joined in and taken the ball. Ed had just laughed as they had tried to get the ball back and ended up with them chasing him as well. _

"_Should we…" Rose trailed off as she gasped and looked towards the side of the house. Bella frowned before turning and looking over as well. There was Dr Cullen and his wife but also Dr Whitlock with gift's in their arms._

A/N: Well what do you think? Please let me know and please take a look at the poll that I have put up. It is for the names for the puppy that Little Edward has to pick. Leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Dr B. Swan

Chapter Two

Birthday Dinner

A/N: Well here's chapter two. I'll try to update weekly :D. Anyway on with the story. Pictures can be found on my profile. If you can't access them drop me a line and I'll send a link for you.

Parings: Bella and Jasper  
>Edward and Rosalie<br>Emmett and Alice

Summary: Will she finally find Dr Right? Will he let his heart love again? Two children bring them what they always wanted. FAMILY.

Ed had been living with her for 4 days now and she was thankful that she would get to keep Ed until his family was found. He had been an angle and even helped with tidying up and letting the dogs out when they needed to be.

"Well everything seems in order. All you have to do my Dr Swan is sign here and then Edward here can stay with you until his family is found." The look on this woman's face when she said that didn't leave Bella with any hope that his family would be found. But then again since this woman had walked into her house she'd felt anything but hope. Ed was sat on the floor with Dusty in his lap licking his hand. Signing the paper work she watched as the woman put everything away again before showing her out. She didn't even say goodbye, not that she cared but Bella knew that if you were in any sort of job involving children you had to at least like them.

Shaking her head she walked back into the living room and sat down on the floor next to Ed. "Right little man, we just have to make a stop at the hospital and then we're going to see Charlie and Sue. We have to leave the dogs here but Lex and Bonnie will be there. Emmett picked them up from the vet's this morning." He nodded before putting Dusty down and going to put his shoes and coat on.

He had cried when saying goodbye to Bonnie and Lex 2 days ago but they needed to go to the vet's for shots and a check up sure it would have taken just a couple of hours but with her now looking after Ed and working she'd also put them in for a doggy spar day. When she had to work yesterday her dad and Sue had taken him out for the day. Shopping and to see a movie. Alice and Emmett had been a big help with Ed and the dogs when she had to nip to work or if she had to do a late night shift. She'd had her shift's change so she only worked in the day and every 3rd weekend. Ed would be starting school in 2 weeks so she wouldn't have to look for a baby sitter for him. He was thrilled to be going but she knew that he was also a bit scared. He'd told her that he'd never been to school before. It was a shock as he could read and write very well for a boy his age.

This weekend Sue had offered to look after Ed so she could go out and celebrate her birthday with the girls. She didn't know how he could take to staying in a different bed as every night he'd ended up in bed with her. She just hoped that Sue and her dad didn't mind if he got in with them. She'd have to have a word when they got there just to let them know about it.

It had taken an hour and a half for them to finally be done with all the paper work she needed to do. Ed had been drawing pictures since they had sat down and she now had a picture of them and the dogs pinned to her wall. Ed had look so happy when she had put it up and promised that one of the walls in his room would be were they put the rest. She had dated them and put them into a little plastic wallet so they didn't get damaged on the way home.

It was with a cry of joy that Ed jumped out of her car and ran towards her father's house. Laughing she quickly followed. In the last couple of days she had smiled and laughed more then she had in the last year.

"Well look who it is. Bella could you get this little terror off me please" A cry followed after that and Bella ran into the room, only to laugh. There on the floor was her brother Emmett with Ed sat on with, Bonnie licking his face and Lex lying across him where Ed wasn't. "BELLA HELP!" Ed looked at her with his eyes alight and a grin on his beautiful face.

"I think I should let you deal with this on your own." But as she said this she when and lifted Ed off of him and cuddling him to her chest. Ed wove his arms and legs around her and gave her a sloppy, wet kiss on her cheek.

"Bells happy birthday sweetie." Her dad kissed her cheek before unloading her arms of Ed. He gave a giggle before hugging him and then asking to be put down. They watched as Ed went and started to play with Emmett. Her dad hugged her to his side before running over to join them. Shaking her head she made her way to where she knew the women would be. The kitchen.

"Well I hope she likes it I mean…mhhhh" Sue put her hand over Alice's mouth while Bella chuckled. Alice looked at her wide eyed before looking sheepish. "Bella." Sue walked over to her gracefully and hugged her.

"Happy birthday darling. You're looking so beautiful today." Thanking her Bella asked if there was anything she could do. "Yes make sure Charlie doesn't do his back in again. I don't want to be at the hospital again with it."

Bella and Alice laughed before being shooed out of the kitchen. "Well how did it go with that bat?" Alice asked as they sat down and watched the men playing with Ed. Bella didn't even need to ask what she was on about.

"Fine. I just had to sign some papers. That's it, unless his family are found he gets to stay with me. I do hope that they are found but I love that little boy so much…" Alice looked at her sadly before taking her hand in hers. It's what she saw on her friend's hand that took her thoughts away from her sadness. "When the hell did you get that Ms Brandon?" She said while pointing at the tattoo that now lay on her wrist. It was her brother's name with swirls going around it in a dark purple.

"Last week. With you going through all that with Ed I total forgot. Em doesn't know yet. He thinks I hurt my hand at work." She said with a giggle. "I plan to show him today. Does it look ok? I mean you and Rose are the only two that I know would understand." Bella nodded while rubbing her tattoo that was on her chest. It was of paw prints. Each one was for each of the dogs she had. Every time she got a new dog she had a new one. So far she had eight little paws. Last year her old dog Lady had died from old age. Lady was her first ever dog that she had gotten when she moved out. The tattoo she got then now had a rose going around it. She also had a butterfly on her lower back. She got gotten it last May when she had finally gotten out of hospital and no longer had to worry about Jacob. It showed how she now flew free.

"It looks fine Al. I'm sure he'll love it. After all he does have your name tattoo across his back." It was true but it wasn't little. After Alice had said yes to marrying him, he'd gone out and gotten her name in large letters all the way across the top of his back. It also had a little pixy that looked like her. He'd gotten a slap for that.

"Well I see you don't need me here then." A sweet voice said from behind them. Jumping up Bella and Alice hugged Rose. Laughing she hugged them back. When she'd come in first she'd stood at the door as they looked like they were talking about something that had upset Bella. She had wanted to go to her but let Alice help her. Edward had kissed her cheek before taking off towards the guys who were playing football.

"Rose you've gotten so big. I can't wait until I get to hold my niece in my arms." Bella said putting her hands on her belly. Ever since they were kids and Charlie and Sue had taken her in she had loved it that Bella had called her sister. Emmett on the other hand had thrown a fit at having another girl. They laughed about it for hours when every they had movie night.

"It could be a boy." But as Rose said this Bells shook her head.

"No way. It's a girl. It has to be. Even if just to piss Em off." They laughed before sitting down and deciding what they were going to do this weekend. Sure her birthday was today but they all had the day off on Saturday. Edward and Emmett had to work tonight or they would have done it today.

"So how's Ed? Has he been giving you any trouble?" Bella shook her head and smiled. It was half an hour later that they were joined by Sue and Charlie, who had given up in keeping up with Ed and the guys.

Bella couldn't stop laughing as she watch her dad, Emmett and Edward chase after Ed and Lex. They had been trying to play football with him but Lex had joined in and taken the ball. Ed had just laughed as they had tried to get the ball back and ended up with them chasing him as well.

"Should we…" Rose trailed off as she gasped and looked towards the side of the house. Bella frowned before turning and looking over as well. There was Dr Cullen and his wife but also Dr Whitlock with gift's in their arms. She had only ever heard Dr Whitlock's voice over the phone when he needed to talk to her but she had seen a picture at Emmett and Alice's house of them at collage. He'd left a year before she had started collage so she had never gotten to know him.

"Jazz man!" Emmett yelled. He turned to wave but got knocked over by Lex. Ed was being held up by Edward as they laughed their behinds off. Everyone else was laughing but Bella still couldn't take her eyes of the god if a man in front of her. "Get off you great lug." Emmett pushed Lex off of him before getting up and greeting Carlisle, Esme and Jasper. "Let me introduce you to my sister Bella. You know everyone else." And it was true. For some unknown reason when ever Jasper went out with them she'd had to work a late shift. Bella got up and walked over to them with a smile on her face.

"Happy birthday dear." Esme gave her a hug and that was followed with a hand shake from Carlisle.

"Its nice to finally meet you Jasper." He smiled at her and accepted her hand before bringing it up to his lips for a kiss. Emmett made a sound but other wise didn't say anything.

"The pleasure is all mine Bella. And happy birthday." He gave her a panty dropping smile and she was sure that she'd need to go to the toilet soon. Everyone had gotten up by now and was going around and talking. Bella saw Ed off to the side holding the football in his hands while looking at his feet. As no one was talking to her she made her way over to him. She didn't see Jasper looking after.

She bent down so she was level with him and put her hands on his shoulders. "How about me and you play a game of catch? Of course I may drop it a lot but who cares." Ed giggled and nodded before taking off with her on his heels.

Jasper stood with Edward and Emmett and they watched as Bella laughed and seemed to be having the time of her life. "How did it go today?" Edward asked Emmett as they watched.

"Ok I guess. But I can see that little boy has done a lot for her even in this short of time. She hasn't laughed this much in ages." Jasper had heard about Bella every time he'd been with them and even what she had gone through with Jacob Black. He'd had to hold Emmett back when they'd gotten the call that night at his house. Sure he'd never met her but he'd felt like killing that S.O.B along with Emmett and Edward. Not knowing what he was doing he started to walk towards Bella and Ed. When he was near them he smiled.

"Would it be ok if I joined? I haven't played a good game of catch for a while." Bella looked shocked but masked it quite fast and Ed just grinned and nodded before throwing the football to him. Lex and Bonnie were laying in the middle of their triangle. But didn't seem to want to join in.

They never saw the looks passed between the women or Emmett handing over money to Edward while grumbling.

"Dinner!" Sue shouted from next to Charlie, who had started up the grill. Emmett cheered and took off followed by Edward. Jasper picked Ed up and put him on his shoulder's as they made their way over. Bella had her hand on Ed's lower back so he didn't fall backwards. So far the day was going great. She'd couldn't have asked for anything better.

TBC…

_Teaser _

_Chapter 3_

_His lips felt so warm on hers. It was like fireworks were going off in her head. His arms around her holding her to him as her arms went up into his hair. Moaning he pulled away but went to her neck. Her head fell back giving him more room._

_Alice pulled Emmett away as he went towards them. She made him sit down at the table. "Don't you dear." She glared at him before sitting down herself and giggled along with Rose…_

A/N: Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Dr Swan  
>Chapter Three<br>Bella's Birthday Party

A/N: Enjoy and please leave a review.

Parings: Bella and Jasper  
>Edward and Rosalie<br>Emmett and Alice

Summary: Will she finally find Dr Right? Will he let his heart love again? Two children bring them what they always wanted. FAMILY.

Bella was sat in her father's backyard listening to Alice tell everyone about the wedding. It sounded so beautiful and she wished and prayed that nothing would spoil the day.

"I sent an invite to your mother Emmett. I know you said not to bother but she's still your mother. If she comes then great but if not at least you tried right?" She watched Emmett tense. Their mother was a sour spot with him. Every since she'd ran off with that horrid man on his 5 birthday. She'd just wandered into the house, packed her things while he children looked on and then they watched as she drove off with him. It had been 3 hours before their dad had come home tot hem being looked after by the sweet old lady next door. Emmett was done crying by then and never forgave her. Renée had tried in the years to talk tot him but nothing. Bella only talked to her when she rang and then it was never long, about 30 seconds.

"Well I for one hope she doesn't come. It would be a far better day without her there." Bella said with a nod of her head. Emmett smiled at her and hugged her side. Charlie was looking at her with love in his eyes for cheering his son up. It was only him and Sue that knew that Bella spoke to Renée still. She knew that Emmett wouldn't understand even if she told him why she did. "I think I should get this guy home." Everyone got up with her to say their goodbyes. What shocked them was it was Jasper who helped get her things to the car. "Thank you for all the wonderful gifts. I'll see you all soon." She put the leads on Lex and Bonnie before waving goodbye. Jasper was putting a half asleep Ed into his chair when she got to her car.

"Well he's all strapped in. Happy birthday Bella." He said after she'd finished putting the dogs into the back.

"Thanks. And I know we've 'just' met but if you have the day off on Saturday your welcome to come out with us." He gave her that smile again before agreeing, if he wasn't on call. "Just ask Emmett or Alice for details, or if I see you at work…" With a small laugh at the blush on her face he nodded before they said goodbye again.

Her heat felt like it was going to jump from her chest. How was it after nearly a year she was still having nightmares of him. Taking a deep breath she slowly got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. She splashed cold water on her face before looking into the mirror. What she saw didn't look to good. Dark shadow's under eyes, blood shot eyes and her lips were still trembling. Closing her eyes she did what her doctor had advised her to do. Count down from 20. Even when she had calmed down she still finished counting down just to be on the safe side.

Taking a quick shower she got ready before going to wake Ed. As she looked into his room she saw that Dusty had somehow made her way onto his bed. She was awake and looking at her. It was like she was trying to tell her something. Frowning when she saw the Pj's she put him in last night sticking out of his hamper she sighed. He'd started to wet the bed but he wouldn't tell her and she didn't let on that she knew. They'd been to see a doctor and set him up with Carman on the Thursday. While Ed had been playing in the corner with his cars she'd told Carman this and she's told her that he may have a weak bladder. That he didn't even know that he was doing it and the message wasn't getting to his brain in time for him to get up and go. (This is true. My sister had this.) Bella had taken to getting him up in the night just so he could empty his bladder and also an hour before he was to go to bed not letting him have any pop.

Last night she'd been so out of it and tried that she'd forgotten. Taking the wet things out of his hamper she made her way to the wash room and put them on. They both seemed to not want to talk about the accidents that he had and it worked. She would have to talk to Carman soon to see if there was a way for her to help more. She would have to tell Sue and Charlie when she dropped him off about what she'd been waking him up at night and ask if they could do the same thing. Going back into his room she gave a chuckle when she saw that the other dogs had made their way into his room and were lying all around his bed. The only one on the bed was Dusty and she was now at the bottom of the bed wagging her tail. Tip toeing through them she kneeled down and slowly woke him up. His eyes blinked at her with sleep still shining in them and gave her a warm, sleepy smile.

"Morning bud. It's time to get up. You remember tonight that your staying over at grandpa Charlie and grandma Sue's?" He nodded before getting up. "Right do you want a bath or shower? And yes you can use the bubbles." When she said this he was grinning like a fool.

"Bath please. Can I take my toy boat in with me please?" Bella nodded and helped him get out of bed. Dusty was barking and trying to get down. As she went to help Ed had already picked Dusty up and set her down on the ground softly and stroked each dog in turn. Smiling at this she went and started his bath.

It was after they had finished eating and Ed was watching cartoons while she finished some work off that the door went. Before she could get up she heard her brother and Edward walking in. They never just walked in but when they'd knocked they did. Alice of course just barged in and didn't care who she woke up. "Hi Em, hi Edward. What do I owe this visit?" It was when she looked up that she saw Jasper was with them. "Oh hi Jasper. Let me guess Em woke you up at the crake of dawn?" Jasper laughed along with Edward as Emmett punted at her and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Something like that." Edward nodded along with that.

"Ok what do you want Em, I have to finish this before 11." She carried on as they sat down at the table with her.

"Well Alice wanted us to sort out our suits for the wedding and said to ask you about colours and stuff." Bella laughed while shaking her head.

"Give me 10 minutes and I'm all yours." Emmett nodded before getting up and walking into the kitchen. "Cupboard next to the sink. And yes I'm sure we'd all like a drink too." Emmett huffed but got on with making everyone a drink. "Ed do you want some juice?"

"Yes please. In my crazy cup please." Emmett heard him and got the cup out that had a straw that was rapped around the plastic cup and was connected to the bottom so the juice came through the straw form the bottom. It took Emmett the a couple of minutes to return with everyone's drink and by then she only had a little bit left to do. After saving it and sending it to her computer at work she closed her laptop down and looked into the dresser next to her and pulled out a box that had wedding things stuck to it. She pushed it towards Emmett.

"What am I meant to do with this?" Sighing she opened the lid and pulled out a blue book and opened it onto a page with suits on and put it in front of him.

"There the one's Alice liked. All you have to do is pick one that goes with the bridesmaid dresses." She then got out a pink book and opened it to the page with hers and Rose's dresses on it. Emmett looked at them for a minute before looking back at the suits and pointing to one and looking at Bella to make sure he picked the right ones. Bella bit her lip to hold her laughter in but Edward and Jasper were laughing out right.

"Em I think you should go with the one next to that one." He frowned but she said one word and he nodded in understanding. "Alice." They both knew that Alice already had everything picked out and that when she asked him about any of it he'd just tell her that anything she wanted would make him happy. "Is Rose resting Edward?"

"Yes, she wants to come out with us tonight so I told her if she rested all day that she could. We can't stay out to late but she didn't want to miss this." Bella nodded. After the miscarriage 6 months ago they were all worried. But she'd made it passed the halfway mark this time. She spent most of her time on bed rest and it really got on her nerves but she would do anything for her and Edward's baby.

"Bella?" They turned and saw Ed standing in the doorway with Dusty in his arms. "Can I go out into the back yard and play with Dusty please." She smiled and nodded before going to get his coat and shoes from under the stairs. Sure he'd only said Dusty but he led the other dogs out with him. Bonnie did go out but she did her business and then came and laid down at Bella's feet.

"So how is he? Any more accidents?" Bella nodded.

"Yeah but he seems to think he has to hide it from me. Carman has told me he most likely has a weak bladder and that to wake him up at night so he can go. I know I should talk to him but every time I go to he pulls away. Is there any chance you could talk to him Em? Maybe coming from a guy he might open up a bit more."

"I could do it for you." Turning sharply towards Jasper she saw that he was being serious. "My brother's little boy had the same problem but grew out of it. I know some of it and could let him know that its not such a big deal."

"That would be great. Thank you. I know I work with kids everyday but I just can't seem to turn to doctor with Ed." Jasper nodded in understanding. He knew that when it was your own child things were different. After all his daughter was his life. Sure he hadn't seen her in 4 years but he spoke with her every other day. Maria had walked out of his life and taken Katie with her. She hadn't cared about what it had done to him and they were still in court now. He wanted to have Katie living with him and would do anything to have her. He even thought of moving to be closer to them but he knew that Maria would just move even further away and then he'd never see Katie again.

Bella was laughing along with Rose as they watched Emmett and Alice dance to Fame. Jasper was trying to hold his laughter in and doing a poor job of it. Edward had gone to get them drinks but they could see he had seen the dancing. People had given them a wide birth. Some laughing along with them or other's looking at them like they were crazy.

"We are so having Fame playing at the wedding." Alice said as they sat back down with them. Emmett cheered while everyone else just laughed.

"Would you like to dance Bella?" She turned from watching the people on the dance floor to Jasper with a smile. Nodding he got up and held his hand out for her. Putting hers into his and gasped. A shot had just gone through them both and they looked into each other's eyes in shock. Shaking it off Bella followed him onto the dance floor. Just as they started to dance a slow song came on. Looking at the DJ she saw Alice up there looking at her with her thumb's up. Both laughing at her they turned to each other and she slowly went into his arms.

They were so into the dancing that she didn't notice when she laid her head on him or when his arms pulled her closer. He rested his head on top of hers and breathed in her smell. She smelled like flowers. Lily's. the song came to an end and she lifted her head up and looked at him dead in the eyes. She hadn't felt like this in a very long time. It was like she couldn't breath and he was holding her down from floating away.

He looked into her eyes as he lowered his head making sure that she was on the same track as he was. And also if she wanted to she could pull away. She didn't and her eyes fluttered closed as his lips met hers. His lips felt so warm on hers. It was like fireworks were going off in her head. His arms around her holding her to him as her arms went up into his hair. Moaning he pulled away but went to her neck. Her head fell back giving him more room.

Alice pulled Emmett away as he went towards them. She made him sit down at the table. "Don't you dear." She glared at him before sitting down herself and giggled along with Rose as Emmett sulked in his seat. They hadn't seen Bella let lose in such a long time. As they pulled apart they saw for the first time in months Bella's all to telling blush spread across her cheeks. Edward shook his head and spoke quietly into Emmett's ear. It was as they walked back over to them that they saw a light back in Bella's eyes. Sure she had one with Ed but this one was just for Jasper. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. Bella was sure that if Jasper didn't have his arm around her and was guiding her that she would have tripped over by now.

Before they reach the table Jasper stopped and looked down at her and put both his arms around her while hers went around his neck. "I know we haven't known each other long but I'd really like to get to know you and see where this goes. I don't want to rush into this, I want to take it slow and both of us to be ready ok?" Bella's smile widened before she pulled him down for another kiss.

"I would like that." Jasper grinned before taking her hand and going back over to the table. Emmett didn't look so upset now after he'd seen Bella all smiles. He'd heard a bit of what Jasper had said and knew that he'd take care of Bella. And if he ever did hurt her his fist would meet his face. Alice and Rose giggled and took Bella to the girls room to find out what was going on.

"Ever hurt her and it's not just Emmett you have to worry about." Jasper nodded at both of them before telling them what he'd said.

"I don't want to ever hurt her. I mean I haven't felt like this since I first met Maria and well I'm hoping this goes a lot better then that. I don't know if it's love just yet but Bella makes me feel like I'm on cloud nine."

TBC…

Teaser…

_They had been shopping for hours and were now sat down in the food court eating when Rose's phone went off. "Hi baby what's wrong? Oh we're at the food court why? Ok bye. Edward's here with the guys, I hope you don't mind." They shook their heads and carried on eating. It wasn't long before they showed up. Jasper kissed her cheek before sitting down next to her._

_They'd had their first date last night but not a real on. They had been having dinner at her house so he could get to know Ed a bit better. When they'd put him to bed they'd sat with a glass of wine, beer for him, and talked about themselves. He had told her all about his little girl and she'd told him a bit about Jacob. She knew that she had to tell him everything but she hadn't want to spoil the night so had asked that she tell him later. _

_It was Alice who first saw the person coming towards them and gasped upon seeing who it was…_

A/N: Please leave a review and let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Dr Swan  
>Chapter Four<br>Shopping Surprises

A/N: Read and review please. Pictures can be found on my profile.

Parings: Bella and Jasper  
>Edward and Rosalie<br>Emmett and Alice  
>Summary: Will she finally find Dr Right? Will he let his heart love again? Two children bring them what they always wanted. FAMILY.<p>

They had just sat down to eat when she got the call from work. There had been a pile up and some children had been hurt. While getting Ed ready she called Sue to see if she could watch him, knowing her father wouldn't be there as he was the Chief of Police. "It's fine Bella. I'll be waiting." Thanking her she got them into the car but couldn't say no when Ed asked to take Dusty. She knew that leave the rest of the dogs would be ok but she asked Sue to go check on them for her if she wasn't going to make it home tonight.

After dropping Ed off she got to the hospital in no time. Rushing in she got her coat on and ran towards the ER. They were just bringing her first child in. It shocked her to see Edward there and terrified her but when she saw that it wasn't Rose she let out the breath she had been holding.

"Bella you take care of this little one you hear? I'll be back to see you soon ok Josh? Dr Bella is the best there is." Edward smiled at her before running off to help again.

"Hi Josh. Can you tell me where it hurts?" He pointed to his leg and left arm and his tummy. After putting her gloves on she checked his tummy first and found a deep gash that needed to stitched and fast. He was losing a lot of blood from just that cut. "Nurse please hold this here, thank you." She did a quick check of his arm and leg before cleaning his stomach and using the children's gel to numb the area. She only used the children's gel as it was faster acting in cases like this. Bella looked to make sure that nothing was torn on the inside before she began to stitch it up. After she had done that she would send him for an x-ray to make sure he didn't have any internal bleeding and a head scan as she had seen a bump there. The nurse was filling forms in and as Bella sent him off with the nurse for x-ray's she was already onto her next patient.

She worked through the night and was so tired she didn't hear Jasper come into her room as she sat down behind her desk. Her eyes were closed and he watched her for a second before clearing his throat. She jumped but smiled when she saw him.

"Hi. How are you feeling?" Jasper asked as he made his way around to her side and leaned on the desk in front of her. He took her hands in his and saw pain flash through her eyes.

"Ok I guess. Its just hard when I see what can happen when someone drinks. Did you see that little girl that may lose her leg?" He nodded while looking down when he looked up he looked pained.

"I just kept picturing my Katie in her place." Bella frowned and waited for him to explain. "I have a little girl called Katie. I don't see her but I talk to her all the time and she calls me when she wants to just talk. At the minute I'm trying to get custody of her." Bella smiled and nodded. "I know I should have told you about her but-"

"It's ok. We're still getting to know each other. I don't expect you to tell me everything in one go." He looked at her with his eyes flashing gratitude. "How about tomorrow if your free we have dinner at my place? You can get to know both me and Ed and when he's in bed we can spend some us time?" It was asked as a question. He nodded and leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"Lets get you home. Sue rang but you weren't here so she asked for me." They were both confused as they hadn't told Sue or Charlie yet. "Anyway she said she checked on the dogs and that Ed was staying with them tonight and she'd see you in the morning when she brought him back. Dusty is with him." Bella chuckled at this and told him that Dusty was like his security blanket.

He helped her up and walked her out to his car. When she went to protest he just gave her this look and sighing she got in. he promised he'd bring her to fetch her car tomorrow. He held her hand in his when he didn't need to change gears all the way to her house. She went to get out but stopped and looked back at him.

"Would you stay? I mean I don't think I could be alone right now." He nodded with a warm smile and got out with her. He put his arm around her shoulders and they went into her house. As she got into her Pj's in the bathroom he took his clothes off apart from his boxes. He laid down in her bed and waited for her. He looked around her room and found he really liked it, dogs and all. They all seemed to be asleep apart from Lex but he was on his way. She walked in the room wearing a pear of striped bottoms and a Minnie mouse tank top.

Laying down next to him he pulled the covers over them and pulled her into his arms. His front to her back. Closing her eyes she let his warmth seep into her and held onto his arms. As she slowly drifted off she spoke.

"I think I'm falling in love with you."

"Me too Bella, me too." Jasper kissed her head before snuggling more into her back. It was like this that Sue found them before closing the door so they could rest a bit more, well after she had let the dogs out.

Waking up in Jasper's arms had been bliss. She'd smiled and couldn't keep the smile off her face when Alice and Rose had picked her up to go shopping. Ed had gone with Jasper to have a guy day. They'd been in nearly every store and had lots of bags including some new jewellery that Bella knew she would most likely only ever wear once. She hoped one day she would have a daughter to hand all her jewellery to.

"So Emmett said last week that he would let me pick the honeymoon but now he's saying he has already booked it and won't tell me where we're going." Bella knew that any minute now she was going to ask her to try and get it out of him.

"Well Edward never let me pick. Said that he wanted it to be a surprise. I sure as hell was. 2 weeks in London, wind rain and all the work he could do. There had been a police convention. He spend every night after the wedding night sleeping on the sofa." Alice nodded frowning. She wasn't going to let Emmett do that to her. They were going somewhere warm and she would do anything to get what she wanted. Even make his sister do her dirty work.

"Bella please."

"Sorry Alice but I'm not getting in the middle again. You know what happened last time. You ended spending your first valentines day watching baseball. Not this time sorry." She sighed before going to her own little world. One way or another she was getting her holiday in Hawaii.

"I think we should go get something to eat. This little one is growing hungry." Nodding they began to walk towards the food court. Bella was thinking about Jasper. Sure they'd just met but would he be the one for her? Or was he just using her until something better came along? She was hoping he wasn't and that he liked her for herself.

They ordered and went and sat down. Bella sighed when she put her bags down. They had been shopping for hours and she felt like her arms were going to drop off. It wasn't long after they began to eat that Rose's phone began to ring. "Hi baby what's wrong? Oh we're at the food court why? Ok bye. Edward's here with the guys, I hope you don't mind." They shook their heads and carried on eating. It wasn't long before they showed up. Jasper kissed her cheek before sitting down next to her.

They'd had their first date last night but not a real on. They had been having dinner at her house so he could get to know Ed a bit better. When they'd put him to bed they'd sat with a glass of wine, beer for him, and talked about themselves. He had told her all about his little girl and she'd told him a bit about Jacob. She knew that she had to tell him everything but she hadn't want to spoil the night so had asked that she tell him later. Ed was now eating the fries that Bella had given him off of her plate.

It was Alice who first saw the person coming towards them and gasped upon seeing who it was. Emmett took a hold of her hand before trying to work out was wrong with her. She was starting to look shifty. Following her line of sight he growled. He got up and was about to march over to them when Bella shot up and stood in front of him and placed her hands on his chest.

"No Emmett. Just leave it alone please. I don't think she's seen us…" As she said this her name was called out along with his. Turning slowly she saw her mother and Phil walking towards them. Emmett tried to move around her but Edward and Jasper were now stood next to him with their hands on his shoulder.

"Bella, Emmett its so good to see you. I was going to come and see you later. I was so grateful for the invite. I'm surprised you didn't tell me sooner Bella. We only spoke last week." Bella tensed when Emmett turned and glared at her.

"You speak to her? How could you? I bet you tell her everything don't you? I can't believe how stupid you are, after all she did. She wasn't even there for you when Jacob did that-" Bella's hand shot out and connected with his cheek as tears poured down her face. He'd gone to far. No one ever mentioned Jacob anymore. Alice and Rose moved towards her but she was backing up. Ed had gotten up and was holding onto her hand with worry on his face.

"I never told her anything. We don't even talk about you. Its always about her." She had picked up her bags and without a backwards glance she walked away with Ed. Emmett was still holding his cheek with shock written across his face. Jasper shook his head before running after Bella.

"You went to far Emmett." Alice said. She hugged him while placing her face on his chest and hiding her tears from him. She's never seen Bella cry because of Emmett no matter what he did. She always looked up to him. He was her hero. When she had calmed down she turned to Renée with coldness in her eyes. "You know very well that Bella wouldn't have told you anything about the wedding and it was me who sent the invite but now I see it was a mistake. You know she only speaks to you out of guilt? She's always blamed herself for you leaving. She thought that she could make you come back and that you'd forgive her for something she had nothing to do with." Emmett held onto Alice. He never knew that Bella blamed herself. "Let's get out of her guys."

They all nodded and after picking their things up walked towards where Bella had taken off. Renée huffed before putting her arm through Phil's and storming off.

"You had better sort this Emmett. Bella never meant to keep this from you. She just didn't want to hurt you. I only found out from Sue and Charlie. And that was because I was listening in when Bella told them. Just listen to her first before going off at her ok?" He nodded while looking down at his feet. He hated that he'd made her cry. He was the one who was meant to look after her and turn her frown to a smile. If he'd known that she had blamed herself all this time he'd have made better. Renée just didn't care about anyone but herself.

"Hay. It's ok. I'm sure he didn't mean it like it sounded. He was just shocked was all." Bella nodded into his shirt but it didn't help stop the tears. Sighing he pulled her closer. "How about we go back to your and watch a movie? Just you, me and Ed?" Pulling away from him she gave him a watery smile and nodded.

After he court up with her near his car, he'd put Ed in the back with his bear while he held Bella. As he went to open the car door he saw them walking towards them. He didn't know if Bella would run so he put his arm around her. She saw them and froze. Bella was thankful that Jasper was holding onto her. She already felt her knees turning to jelly. Emmett was the first to move forward. He reached for her and Jasper slowly let her go as her bother took her into his arms.

They both started to cry onto each other. "I'm so sorry Bells…please forgive me…" She didn't know what to say but then again she couldn't seem to get any words out so she held him tighter.

The others stood off to the side trying not to listen as Emmett apologised. But it was the first time that he'd had to say sorry to Bella.

Emmett looked around himself and sighed. He was here for one reason only and that was to tell her what he thought of her. He also had something to give her. Alice was the only one apart from Jasper, who was sat next to him, that knew he was here. He knew that if Bella or even Rose they'd have tried to talk him out of it.

"Emmett." Looking at Jasper he turned again when he nodded his head towards the door way. There stood Renée and Phil. Taking a deep breath he walked towards them.

"Emmett. I hope you're here to-" Emmett held up his hand to stop her. Jasper stood next to him. He was hoping he didn't have to patch anyone up after this meeting.

"I came to tell you that I don't want you at my wedding." She went to protest as did Phil but Emmett carried on. "I also don't want you to contact Bella again. I think this will have you agreeing." Jasper frowned when he handed over the big envelope. "I'm sure you wouldn't want Bella to find out it was you who set that all up." Nodding he walked passed them. Jasper nodded his head at them before following.

"Emmett what were you talking about back there? And what will Bella not want to know?" He asked as they drove onto the high way back to Forks.

"You know Jacob Black?"

"Yeah the guy in prison for killing his unborn baby and nearly killing his girlfriend…you don't mean?" Emmett nodded. "But wait what that's got to do with Renée?"

"She was the one feeding him all these lies. Bella wasn't at the court hearing as she wasn't up to it. It turned out that Renée had been telling him that Bella was cheating on him and that the baby wasn't his. I'd tell you more but…"

"I understand. Bella will tell me if she wants to him her own time. But I don't think you should keep this from her. Renée may one day tell her." Emmett shook his head.

"Don't worry. Bella knows some of it but not all of it. She knew that he was getting calls from someone as he let it slip but she doesn't know who. Renée wouldn't want to tell Bella. She was never one to tell the truth." Jasper still didn't agree but knew that Bella didn't need to hate her mother anymore then she already did. It would most likely kill her to hear that it was Renée. "If she ever asked then I would tell her. But until then…"

TBC…

_Teaser _

_He handed her a box alone with a red and white rose. She gasped as she took it into her hands with a smiled. "This is our first Valentine's day together. And hopefully one of many. I…don't know how to say this. I fallen more and more in love with you Bella Swan." Happy tears were trailing down her face. He reached up his hand and using his thrum wiped them away._

"_I love you to Jasper Whitlock. So much." They went into each other's arms as their lips came together. They only broke apart when his door bell rang. Frowning he pulled away. Bella went with him as he didn't want to let go of her hand. Opening the door he was shocked._

"_Katie…"_

A/N: Well what do you think? Please leave a review I want to know what else you would like to see and what I could improve.


	5. Chapter 5

Dr Swan

Chapter Five

Valentines Surprises

Bella was on her rounds when she next ran into Jasper. It had been a few days since they had seen each other properly. Sure they'd talked on the phone but it wasn't the same. She saw that he was smiling as he looked at her. He was with the head of her department. "Bella I would like for you to take Dr Whitlock on your rounds today. With Dr Newton leaving next week we need another Dr on staff and surgery. Dr Whitlock may be filling in until we find someone. For the rest of the week I'd like for you both to work together unless he's needed somewhere else." With that he walked away leaving them to watch him go.

"Well Dr Swan, should we get started?" He smirked at her. She shook her head with a grin on her face. On the outside she looked so calm but inside her heart was doing flips. For a whole week they would be together. Sure it was for work but they'd get to see each other, that's what counted the most.

They were on their lunch brake when he asked her out. "I was wondering if you were doing anything on Tuesday." When she shook her head and told him she had the day off he smiled. "How would you like to spend the whole day together? You, me and Ed, then we go out at night and have a meal?" Bella smiled and nodded. "Great. I'll ask Emmett and Alice if they'll watch Ed when we go out ok?"

"Ok. Just make sure we stay away from anything with fish in it ok? I'm allergic." Bella blushed when telling him this.

"Of course. We'll go to this little place I know not far from yours." He wasn't about to tell her that it was his place and he would be the one cooking. This was going to be their first valentines and he wanted it just to be the two of them.  
>******************************************************************************************************************************<p>

Ed was holding both Jaspers hand and Bella's. They were walking around the zoo looking at the animals. Ed seemed to love it and couldn't get enough of watching the monkeys playing. Bella laughed when one of the trainers gave Ed a banana to give to one of the monkeys. He was grinning so much it looked like his face was going to split. She saw glad that she'd brought her camera. She now had a picture of Ed and Jasper feeding the monkeys. As soon as she could she was going to get it framed and put it in her office at work.

They had been looking around for hours and had only stopped for something to eat when Ed's stomach growled. It was 5pm when they had finished looking around and stopped off at the gift shop. Bella had tried to stop Jasper paying but he'd gotten there while she was still looking around. He'd even gotten her a family of monkeys. It was a figurine made out of pot and painted beautifully. There were the two adult moneys and three baby ones. She loved it and planned to put it with the photo in her office. She'd had the same idea and gotten him the same thing when he wasn't looking and they all laughed about it on the way back to hers.

"I'll pick you up about 7:30pm. Don't dress up to much ok we wont be going anywhere to fancy." She was thankful for that as she didn't have a dress that would go with fancy. Sure she could have asked Alice but she knew that her and Emmett were going out tonight as well. Ed waved goodbye to her when her dad picked him up and took his new toy with him. A tiger. She knew he said not to dress up but she couldn't help it and wore her new pink dress (pics can be found on my profile) but she didn't put any jewellery on. She didn't have anything to go with her dress anyway.

Dead on 7:30 Jasper knocked on her door. With a smile she opened the door to see him in a suit. He looked so sexy and she had to keep a hold of the door to stop herself from falling down into a puddle. He handed her a bunch of lily's and roses in different colours. Thanking him she let him in while she put them into some water and placed them on the table.  
>*******************************************************************************************************************************<p>

Bella couldn't believe the night she was having. First he'd taken her to his own home where they'd eaten and then he'd given her the most beautiful gift. It was a box with a rose shaped ring and earrings along with a bracelet and a locket that had a picture of Ed and her on one side and him on the other. What got the tears flowing was what it said on it. There was a pink rose on it along with the words 'I love you'. All she had gotten him was a watch with 'I love you' on that back with the letter B under it.

She looked around when soft music started to play and saw him standing next to the CD player. "May have this dance?" He asked while holding his hand out and looking her dead in the eyes. Bella blushed but nodded and slowly put her hand into his. He drew her up and into his arms and the danced around the living room. She sighed and she melted into him. Jasper laid his head on hers and tightened his arms around her. She frowned when he pulled away from her and turned away. He picked something up from the fire place before turning back to her.

He handed her a box alone with a red and white rose. She gasped as she took it into her hands with a smiled. Upon opening it she saw a key. And looking closer she knew that it was the one for his front door. "This is our first Valentine's day together. And hopefully one of many. I…don't know how to say this. I fallen more and more in love with you Bella Swan." Happy tears were trailing down her face. He reached up his hand and using his thrum wiped them away.

"I love you to Jasper Whitlock. So much." They went into each other's arms as their lips came together. They only broke apart when his door bell rang. Frowning he pulled away. Bella went with him as he didn't want to let go of her hand. Opening the door he was shocked.

"Katie? What in the world are you doing here Maria?" There stood a little girl no older then Ed and a beautiful dressed woman. What got Bella was the little girl was crying and holding a princess plush. She knew that the bags and suit-cases were Katie's but wondered why. After all Maria had said he'd never see her again.

"I'm going away for a while. No one else wanted to look after her." The sneer on her face when she said 'her' seemed to make Katie cry harder. Jasper moved forward and picked her up and let her cry into his shoulder. "I knew that you'd want to see her so here we are. I don't know when I'll be back but don't worry I will." She said all of this while looking through her purse and walking towards a car that still had the engine running and someone in the drivers seat. From the looks of them it was a man.

Jasper went to call after her but Bella put her hand on his shoulder and shook her head at him. "We'll figure this out. Together." He smiled but frowned when she reached for the bags.

"I can get-"

"I don't think she wants to let go, isn't that right Katie? You want to say with your daddy?" Katie nodded into his shoulder and held on tighter. He sighed with a smile on his face but he still wasn't happy about Bella bringing in all the bags and things.  
>*********************************************************************************************************************************<p>

Katie had finally let go of Jasper but now she was clinging to Bella and seemed to be asleep. Jasper tried to move her but every time he tried she'd hold tighter. Bella sat there for another hour before getting up with care and moving towards the room Jasper said was Katie's. Looking inside she smiled. It was every girls dream. Pink and had lots of Disney Princess things around. What court her eye was there was a whole wall that was made into bookshelf's and held a different snow globe. Not one was the same as the next.

"Every were we go we'd pick one and after a while it became something we did together." Jasper said leaning against the door frame. "Even if we went to the same place we'd just get a different one. She always seems to know if we already had it." She slowly put Katie into bed. They'd changed her into her Pj's after they had gotten her to eat something.

"Well now you can get more together. I have the day off tomorrow and if you need me just ring ok?" Jasper nodded. He had wanted to take her home but knew that he couldn't leave Katie here by herself. So he'd called a cab. They were now stood outside as the cab pulled up. "Thank you for a wonderful date. And all the gifts." She had put the key onto her house keys as they waited. Jasper grinned at her before taking her into his arms and kissing her with all the love he held for her. She moaned but pulled away with a smile on her face. "I'd better go." He nodded and he held the door open for her. Before the diver could drive off he handed him more then enough for the ride. Bella went to protest but saw the look on her face and just sat back with a sigh.  
>*********************************************************************************************************************************<p>

THE NEXT DAY

Ed ran into the house to find that Bella was standing at the back door holding a cup of tea and watching the dogs playing outside. Ed gave a laugh before hugging her legs. "Hi little man. How was your night at Grandpa's?"

"It was great. We played star wars. I won." Bella looked up as her father snorted. She smirked when she saw that he had a black eye coming.

"I ran into the door running after him. Sue just laughed." Bella couldn't help herself and laughed at him as he tried to get her to feel sorry for him. She let Ed go out and play with the dogs and sat to talk with Charlie. "So how was your night?" He was looking at her neck. She had put the necklace on this morning.

"It was great. We had a visit from his ex. She dropped Katie off and just left. I had to sneak out while she was asleep." Looking out the window at Ed she sighed and took a drink. They spoke for a while until the door went. Getting up Bella went and opened it and smiled when she saw who it was. "Hi there. And want can I do for you two?" Katie giggled while holding into her father's leg.

"We thought you and Ed would like to come with us. We're going swimming." Bella smiled and nodded before showing them in. Charlie nodded at Jasper before taking himself off to work.

"We'll see you this weekend Bells. Jasper your both welcome as well." After thanking him Bella showed him out and waved goodbye. It was laughed that drew her back into the kitchen only to find Katie and Ed playing around with the dogs.

"She has dogs at home. It took a lot of work but I finally got Maria to agree." Jasper stood next to her as they watched them getting along.

"Where are they now?" Jasper told her that they were with Maria's sister.

"I still talk to her but only when its about Katie. She always try's something with me." Bella frowned but laughed when he told her. "She want to go out with me." He playfully glared at her. "Right should we get ready to go?"

"Oh yes. Ed." He turned to them with a smile on his face. "Would you like to go swimming?"

"Yes please…um I've never been before." He looked down at the floor while running his hands through Dusty. It was Jasper that went to him and knelt down.

"Its ok buddy. I'll show you how. And I wont leave your side ok?" Ed nodded and smiled at him. Bella looked at them with love reflected in her eyes. Shaking herself she went and got their bags ready.  
>*********************************************************************************************************************************<p>

They'd had a great time swimming and Ed took to it like a fish. Jasper had then taken them out for lunch and when Bella had gone to pay she'd found out that he'd already sorted it. For the rest of the day they had sat out in the sun at Bella's playing and having fun. The dogs seemed to love having someone to play with. Jasper sat with Bella in his lap and was happy that Katie had taken to both her and Ed right away. Just watching them laughing and chasing each other warmed his heart. Maybe one day they'd have more children running around.

TBC…

_Teaser _

_Alice and Rose laughed as they watched Bella try to push Lex off of her. The night before had been great and to finally just have a girls night for the first time in ages had helped. They'd talked about everything going on. After getting back to Bella's they'd sat watching movies all night and then Bella had given Rose her bed while they took they floor. Of course the dogs had gotten in and Lex seemed to want to just play._

"_So this is what we're missing out on?" Lex barked and took off to the door and jumped up on the three men standing there._

Read and review please. I love to hear what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Dr Swan  
>Chapter Six<br>Night Out/Night In

A/N: Pleas let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy reading Dr Swan as I had writing it :D

"Tomorrow we're going out. Just us girls, no men." Alice said with a firm nod. Bella would have laughed but she knew that Alice wouldn't like it very much. "Be ready for 6:30pm. No and's, if's or but's. Emmett has volunteered to look after Ed and Jasper and Edward are going to help. So that's all sorted." She went on as Bella was about to speak.

"You've thought of everything I see. Well when I'll see you then." Bella waved as Alice went to sign out. Her shift was over and she wanted to get home to Emmett. He'd taken the day off knowing she was not needed at work until Monday. She'd been doing late shifts just to spend more with him and working on wedding stuff. After she'd gotten her things she saw that Emmett was stood next to his jeep waiting for her. With a smile she ran into his open arms and kissed him.

"God I cant wait to get home and have you all to myself." Emmett said with a leeches grin on his face. With a laugh she got into the passenger side and they were off home. "Sunday make no plans its just going to be you and me."

"I've made plans for Saturday. You know that. I'll be spending the night at Bella's." He looked sad for a moment before grinning.

"That's ok. I can pick you up like I used to then. We'll go out for breakfast and then home." She could see the look in his eyes and knew she'd be tired on Monday for her shift. They pulled up at home and before she could get fully out of the car he was at her side and swinging her up into his arms. With a kiss to her lips he took her inside and up to their room for some alone time.  
>*********************************************************************************************************************************<p>

Rose sighed as she looked through magazine's on baby things. They didn't have that long until the baby was here and they hadn't started on the room yet. Edward walked into the room to she her throw a magazine onto the table. Her hands now rested on her bump and he smiled. They'd been trying for ages to have a baby and now they couldn't wait to hold their baby in their arms. He knew what was wrong and had already painted the room while she had been shopping with Sue yesterday.

"Honey get your coat." She looked up and saw his smile. "I think its time we got a crib." With a cry of joy she was up and in his arms. With a laugh he pulled away and let her get ready. As they walked out the waved at their neighbour, who was cutting the grass. With a kiss to the cheek Rose sat back in the car seat and let him drive them to the near by mall.  
>*********************************************************************************************************************************<p>

She watched her dad as he sorted out the food for tonight. He looked so happy. There was just one thing missing from her new family and that was her two dogs, Patch and Rolly. Her father had said that when he sorted the back garden out next weekend then they'd go fetch them. Katie was so glad and hoped that Bella would bring hers and Ed's dogs over as well. She knew that Bonnie was close to having her pups and was delighted when her dad and Bella said one of them could be hers.

"Right honey, Ed will be staying in the room next to your. Emmett and Edward are coming over as well to help out and watch movies with us. And just let Ed pick a movie as well please." She sighed dramatically but nodded. Jasper laughed and hugged her. He loved having her here and hoped that his lawyer could get the paper work done soon so she would be staying with him forever.

It was a surprise when she took to Bella as well as she had but that just made things easier. After all if things carried on the way they were going then maybe one day she'd marry him.  
>*********************************************************************************************************************************<p>

Rose was glad to be out for once without Edward making her sit down all the time. Alice and Bella were a lot better at it then him. After all Bella knew what a pregnant woman needed.

They'd gone out for dinner before going on to a quite club for drinks. They laughed and messed around talking about what was going on in their life's and at work. Rose still did a bit of work at home but that was mostly to just keep her from coming every day to find out what needed to be done there. Her boss was scared to death when Edward had come in shouting the odds at him about it but Rose had made him a deal. She'd stay home if she could have the small cases or writing up reports for her boss. He'd agreed right away.

"So anyway yesterday me and Edward went baby shopping. He picked this really cute pink crib that had flowers and leafs carved into the frame." Alice gushed and said they'd be around to see it soon and help with setting everything up. "Well Edward didn't trust anyone with it at the store so with the help of Jasper they put it up last night. The only thing that needs doing now is the clothes shopping." She said with a smirk. Bella laughed when Alice started to plan a weekend for them to do it.

"Well next weekend is out." They looked at her funny before she continued. "I'm helping Jasper with gardening then. He wants to sort it out so Katie can have her dogs come and stay as well." They laughed. "What?"

"Nothing. Its just we just know that if you ever moved in together there would have to be a garden so big just to hold all the dogs you'd both get. Jasper I know loves dogs and wanted to get some but with work and everything he didn't. now with you and Katie, well Ed as well there are going to be more paws running around both of your places." Bella laughed along with them. She knew it was true as Jasper had told her that after he got Katie's dogs settled he was hoping to get another dog. She just hoped that everything went ok with his lawyer and he wouldn't have to give Katie back.  
>*********************************************************************************************************************************<p>

Emmett dropped down onto the sofa next to Edward. Jasper laughed as he sank into the arm chair across from them. "I can't believe you let two little kids run all over you."

"Shut it. I can't believe such a little girl can jump around so much. And did you see Ed? He did everything she asked." Edward laughed at the look on Jasper's face.

"Don't even say it Emmett." They both laughed at him and just for their troubles got a pillow to both their heads.

"Do you guys think that Rose will be ok? I mean she's been complaining about pains in her back. I should just ring her-" Jasper cut him off while Emmett held him down from going to the phone.

"Look Bella's there and so is Alice. They know what their doing and if anything happened I think you'd be the first to know." It was as he stopped talking that his house phone rang. Edward looked at it in panic. "I won't be them Edward. They would have rang your mobile." Getting up Jasper answered it and was shocked to hear Tanya's voice on the other end. Tanya hadn't rang him since Maria had taken off, well she had a couple of times but he hadn't been there to take the calls. "Hi Tanya." Emmett and Edward sat up straight with a look of amusement in the eyes. "What can I do for you…yes that's right Katie's with me…what?… no I don't need help…of course I'd tell you…oh by the way some time next weekend I'll be by to pick up Rolly and Patch…yes…ok…no you don't need to do…right ok bye." Jasper looked at the phone in shock. "Well I tried I really did." He put it down and looked at them as they laughed at him. "I won't laugh she's coming down here. She said she'd bring the dogs for me and to see how Katie was doing. You know what that means Edward."

His face lost all colour. They all knew what that meant. She'd end up bringing her other sister down as well as her daughter Bree. Jane had the biggest crush on Edward for the longest time and even when he'd married Rose she'd still tired to talk him into her bed. "I'm not telling them." Emmett was quick. They both glared at him. But Edward knew he'd be the one as Rose would kill him if she heard it off of someone else.  
>*********************************************************************************************************************************<p>

"And then he thought Emmett was my brother. I mean we're there picking out our flowers and he thinks he can hit on me." Bella and Rose laughed while they sat around the living room of Bella's place. The dogs seemed to be tired out and just wanted to sleep around them or in Bella's case on her. "But really Emmett's been great. He's not just let me do everything but helped along the way. And yes Bella I do know you have something to do with it." Rose sniggered. "I just wish that my father would come around and be at the wedding." With a sigh she drank a bit more of her wine.

Bella knew that Rose hated not being able to drink so had gotten some alcohol-free wine just for her. "So any story's that I can use against him if I ever need them?" Bella and Rose laughed and nodded before giving Emmett's knew bride some help for keeping him in line.  
>*********************************************************************************************************************************<p>

Alice and Rose laughed as they watched Bella try to push Lex off of her. The night before had been great and to finally just have a girls night for the first time in ages had helped. They'd talked about everything going on. After getting back to Bella's they'd sat watching movies all night and then Bella had given Rose her bed while they took they floor. Of course the dogs had gotten in and Lex seemed to want to just play.

"So this is what we're missing out on?" Lex barked and took off to the door and jumped up on the three men standing there. Alice gave a squeal and jumped into Emmett's arms and gave him a kiss. "Hi to you too."

"Can you give me a hand please?" Jasper laughed as the younger dogs had taken to jumping on her now. He went over and pulled her up while they jumped around her feet. "Was Ed ok?" He nodded but kept her in his arms and gave her kisses all over her face making her giggle, Emmett growl and the rest of them laugh. "Shit it Emmett. I've had to put up with you and Alice for years." Edward snorted before kissing Rose and helping her stand up.

"No pains?" She shook her head with a smile and took his hand before putting on her stomach. The grin that took over his face had Bella and Alice running over to them. Edward was pushed away as they felt the baby kick. "Hay that's my wife you know." Alice stuck her tongue out at him.

"Sisters come first. By the way where are the kids?" Jasper and Emmett took off running and a minute later you could hear the sounds of children laughing coming towards them. They walked into the room over their shoulders. Katie kept hitting Jasper on the back trying to make him put her down. Ed was just laughing his head off while watching Dusty jumping up the back of Emmett's legs trying to get to him.

"Right you lot me and Alice have to get going." Emmett said with a smirk as he set Ed down on the floor. Dusty snorted at him before going over to Ed and getting a fuss. Saying goodbye they watched as Emmett put his arm around Alice and walked out to his car. Soon Edward and Rose said goodbye as well. Bella watched sat on the bed next to Jasper as the kids played with the dogs.

"I know you said to go the garden next weekend but how about we do some today? That way there's not much to do later." Jasper smiled at her before kissing her cheek and helping her up. He even told her to get the dogs ready so they could come along as well.  
>*********************************************************************************************************************************<p>

Alice sighed as she relaxed on the sofa with Emmett later that night. She'd had a great day with him. After they'd had breakfast he had taken her for some shopping and then to look around the flower gardens. When they'd gotten home he'd run her a bubble bath while he'd made dinner. It had been so romantic and she felt so loved.

"We'll do this again real soon I promise. I want to show you everyday how much I love you Alice Swan." She giggled and blushed. She loved when he used his last name with hers. "I love you." He kissed her nose and they snuggled down more and watched on of her chick flicks.

"I love you too Emmett."

TBC…

_Teaser _

_Rose looked at Bella as she stood off to the side as Jasper played with Bree and Katie. Ed was playing football with Emmett and Edward but he kept sneaking looks at Jasper to see if he was coming to join them. Alice was sat next to Rose and they tried not to shout at Jasper for being an idiot. Ever since Tanya had gotten here this morning he'd barely spoken a word to Bella._

"_Do you think she'll be ok?" Alice asked as the watch Bella walk into the house. They could see her through the window making drinks._

"_I hope so. She looked so heart broken when Jasper said she was his 'friend'. I could have killed him." Alice nodded along with her. Katie ran up to them with a smile on her face._

"_Where's Bella?" Tanya and Jane were right behind her and frowned. Jasper was looking around as well but sighed in relief when Bella made her way back out with her homemade lemonade. He smiled at her but she just looked away and called the guys over…_

Read and review please. I'd really like to hear from you all. I can't believe that I've got 6 chapters out already lol. But then again I have chapters 8, 10 and 12 ready to go.


	7. Chapter 7

Dr Swan  
>Chapter Seven<br>The Visit

Emmett had offered to help finish Jasper's back garden as he had the week off. It was one Friday that Jasper was surprised by what he'd done with the help of who ever had the day off. There was an area for Katie to play, an area for the dogs and also the bottom of the garden now had decking and beautiful flowers all around it.

"Em, I don't know what to say." He was speechless. He had no idea how he got it done in such a short time but he was grateful.

"Hay I did Bells back garden for her when she moved back. You just have to know the right people." He said with a laugh and took a drink of his beer. Katie was running around laughing and she loved that she could now have her doggies home with her. She just knew they would love it just as much as her.

"Hay Em. You've done a great job out here." Bella said kissing him on the cheek as a greeting. She had gotten a lift from Jasper as she'd stayed at his last night. She loved waking up in his arms. It made her feel so safe.

"Daddy when is aunty Tanya coming?" Katie looked up at him and asked. Bella frowned at him wondering what she was on about.

"I thought you were going there tomorrow." Emmett looked between them before picking Katie up and taking her inside to play with Ed, who was colouring.

"I was but…you see she rang and offered to bring them here…I couldn't say no Bella. She's Katie's family."

"That's not what's bothering me. Why didn't you just tell me? Were you just hoping that I wouldn't find out?" She looked up at him with confusion written all over her face. He sighed and shook his head. He knew that he should have told her but hadn't found the right time to tell her. Of course they'd been working all week and that hadn't helped.

"I'm sorry. I know I should have told you but I didn't know how. Its just that Tanya is a bit full on. Ever since me and Maria broke up she things I'm free game. I didn't want to hurt you." Bella didn't know what to say as she went into his arms. Emmett had told her what Tanya was like but not that she fancied Jasper.

"Hay Jasper how about a BBQ this weekend, you know to christen your new garden." They turned to Emmett who was stood in the door way. He gave Jasper a look that Bella didn't see and he nodded back. It would be the perfect way to put Bella's fears at rest. Sure she hadn't said anything but he saw the look on her face when he told her Tanya was after him.

"Sound's great. And we can invite everyone over. Katie will love it. What do you say Bella, will you come?" She looked at him with a smile before nodding. With a kiss they went back into the house and started to make something to eat for everyone. Emmett was staying as Alice was working a late shift.  
>*********************************************************************************************************************************<p>

She sat down after putting Ed to bed with a cup of hot chocolate warming her hands. He had told her that everything was going to be ok but she just had this feeling that something was going to happen. With a sigh she finished off her drink before going up to bed. She checked on Ed one last time with a smile and got ready for bed.

Since Ed had moved in Dusty had been moved into his room. She had put his bed in there but it didn't get used much as Dusty always seemed to end up in bed with Ed. As she laid down in her bed she looked at her phone that was on her night stand and wondered if he would ring her tonight. After an hour of watching it she was asleep. It hurt that he hadn't rang her but maybe he'd fell asleep as well. He had been tired when they'd left earlier.

Jasper jumped when he felt something touch his side later that night. Looking at the other side of his bed he saw Katie snuggling next to him fast asleep. He sighed with content. After checking the alarm clock he cursed quietly seeing it was after midnight. He had only wanted to sleep for an hour or so as he'd wanted to talk to Bella. After last night Jasper wanted to her to know that he loved only her and nothing would ever come between them. He had put Katie to bed and just laid down on his bed for a second and closed his eyes. He made sure his alarm was set and promised himself that when he woke up tomorrow he'd call Bella and tell her what had happened. She was sure to understand…hopefully.

At work the next day Jasper was in a foul mood. First his alarm clock hadn't gone off and he'd been late for work, then when he'd went to take a break his boss had taken to talking to him through it. He had really wanted to see Bella before lunch. With a heavy sigh he made his way towards her office to see if she'd like to have dinner with him. As he got closer he could see that she was just going inside. He knocked on when he got there and heard a shuffle before the door was opened by a man he didn't know. He could see Bella sitting in her chair looking as white as a ghost. Not caring how it looked he shoved passed the man and went right to her. Jasper got on his knees and took her cold as ice hands into his. He rubbed them while trying to get her to look at him.

"Bella? Honey what's wrong?" He was worried when she turned to him but seemed to be looking right through him. It was a couple of minutes before her eyes refocused on him. She shook his head while blinking her eyes and he saw tears had started to fall from the corners. He took his hand and wiped them away slowly so he didn't scare her. The man that had opened the door just stood off to the side with a look of pity on his face.

"I had to tell you Bella. I couldn't let you find out from someone else." Jasper looked at him with a frown but when he went to talk the door was thrown open by Emmett and Charlie. Sue and Edward weren't to far behind them looking out of breath. Jasper didn't pay them any mind and brought Bella into his arms and let her cry on him.

"Why? Why did he have to come back?" She asked as she sobbed on his shoulder. Her arms had made their way around his middle and tightened.

"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on? Who's come back?" Jasper asked suddenly. Sue looked at him and sighed. She looked at the other's in the room and saw them all looking at Bella or the man in the room.

"Jacob. That's who's come back. He can't come near her but…" He knew what she was saying. He most likely would. Standing up he took Bella into his arms and sat down in her chair with her on his lap. She turned her head into his chest and held onto his shirt tightly. With a look at the others he started to whisper in her ear and when she nodded he picked her up and walked out of the room. Angela was stood at the nurses station and with a nod of his head she cam over to him with worry in her eyes.

"Could you let Don know that something's come up and we had to leave?" She smiled and nodded before saying goodbye. Bella didn't even seem to move. She had closed her eyes and was starting to drop off little by little. When they reached his car she was out like a light. He placed her in the passenger seat, put her seat belt on and then got in himself before taking off to his place. There was no way he was leaving her alone in the state she was in.

He laid her down on his bed and pulled the covers over her when he'd taken her shoes off. He went down stairs a ring Alice and ask if she could keep the children a bit longer or at least until Bella woke up. She understood and even offered to have them over night if needed. Jasper thanked her and told her he'd get back to her when he'd spoken to Bella. He looked down at her in his bed and wondered again what this guy had done that was so bad. He took his shoes off and slowly as not to wake her got in next to her. It was like she knew he was there for a second later she rolled over and into his arms. She seemed to breath his smell in before a smile made its way onto her face and she said his name in a dream like way. With a smile he kissed her forehead and then laid his head down, closing his eyes as he did.

"So this is your new place? Its ok I guess but I still don't understand why you had to move in the first place." Emmett snorted into his drink and covered it up as a cough. Jasper glared at him but kept quiet. Alice was in the kitchen putting the food they had brought into the fridge. Edward was helping Emmett set up the grill while Rose just sat back and relaxed. It had shocked them when Tanya and Jane had asked why she was. Bella hadn't gotten there yet with Ed but had called and said she'd be there soon. He'd offered to pick her up but she'd turned him down and promised that she make it up to him later. "So who else is coming?"

Katie was playing with Bree, or more like being bossed around by her. She couldn't wait for Ed to get here. He at least would want to play her game. That meant two against one, which in her mind won hands down every time. It was with a cry that every watched as Katie ran across the garden and jumped into Bella's arms. She had just opened the side gate and Katie was hanging onto her like a monkey. Tanya didn't seem happy about this and Jasper just knew that she'd try and cores trouble later. He didn't want Bella to have to put up with it and started to think about what he could do to help out. Bella made her way over to them with a smile lighting up her face. As she reached them she went to put Katie down so she could give him a kiss but stopped when he introduced her.

"Tanya, Jane this is Bella. A friend of mine from work, also she's Emmett's sister." Bella didn't let it show how much it hurt her. After she said hello she went to help Alice out with sorting everything out. There was no way in hell she could stand there and watch Tanya work her nails into him. She frowned when she saw Katie's puppy's locked in the living room.

"Alice why are they…"

Alice sighed while shaking her head. "Jane doesn't like dogs. Tanya put them in there but Jasper didn't say anything to her. Katie was pretty upset." Bella didn't know what was going on but she would find out. If he thought she'd sit back while this was going on he was mistaken. It was as they were putting the last touches to the food that he came in and asked for a quiet word. She went with him up stairs so they could talk.

"Bella I can't tell them just yet about us. I don't want word getting back to Maria just yet. Please understand." She glared at him for a second before turning her back on him. Bella was thankful she was the closest to the door.

"Oh I understand. You let them decide everything you do. Well I guess I know where I stand don't I? I can't believe that you'd put them above us or even your own daughter." With that she walked out but didn't even stop when he called her back.

With a sigh she made a stop at the down stairs bathroom to sort herself out before walking back out to the garden. She saw Ed was playing with Edward and her brother while Jasper stood off to the side talking with Tanya and Jane. Katie was looking board playing with Bree but didn't say anything and Bella wondered why.

Rose looked at Bella as she stood off to the side as Jasper played with Bree and Katie. Ed was playing football with Emmett and Edward but he kept sneaking looks at Jasper to see if he was coming to join them. Alice was sat next to Rose and they tried not to shout at Jasper for being an idiot. Ever since Tanya had gotten here this morning he'd barely spoken a word to Bella.

"Do you think she'll be ok?" Alice asked as the watch Bella walk into the house. They could see her through the window making drinks.

"I hope so. She looked so heart broken when Jasper said she was his 'friend'. I could have killed him." Alice nodded along with her. Katie ran up to them with a smile on her face.

"Where's Bella?" Tanya and Jane were right behind her and frowned. Jasper was looking around as well but sighed in relief when Bella made her way back out with her homemade lemonade. He smiled at her but she just looked away and called the guys over to get a drink. Katie giggled and sat down to have a drink next to Bella. Jasper went to sit on the other side of her but She set Ed's drink down there. He sighed not knowing what to do. She was all he could think of and he loved her so much. He couldn't stand the thought of her being mad at him and he knew there was only one way to sort this out. She watched as he walked into the house and frowned down at her hands.

Going into the living room he gave a smile to Katie's pup's before shaking his head and letting them run out to the back garden. He stood there for a second and nearly laughed when he heard Jane scream along with Tanya while his daughter and Ed laughed. He could just see them running after the pup's while the other's looked on. He went to walk back out but was stopped when Bella came running in. When she saw him she didn't stop to think but rushed into his arms and kissed him. He held her in his arms as he kissed her with so much love. Jasper wanted her to feel how much he wanted and cared about her.

Gasping was what brought them back. Turning while still holding her they saw Tanya and Jane standing there with Edward and Emmett not to far behind.

"What they hell are you doing?" Tanya shouted at him. He could see than anger shining in her eyes along with hate.

"Tanya, Jane there was something I left out when I introduced Bella. She is my partner. We've been in a relationship for a mouth now."

TBC…

_Teaser _

_Today was all about them. No one was going to interrupted them. Bella had asked Sue and her dad to look after Ed and Katie for the night. She'd been working on this for days and she didn't want anything to go wrong. She checked the dinner before going to get a quick shower and changed. It was half and hour later that she was just putting the last touch to her make-up when the door bell rang. She nearly poked her eye out with her eye liner when it did. Taking a deep breath when she got to the door she straightened out her skirt before opening the door with the most beautiful smile lighting up her face._

Please read and review. I love to hear what you all think of my story.


	8. Chapter 8

Dr Swan  
>Chapter Eight<br>I Love You

Today Jasper had taken the day off to go with Bella and the children shopping for their school things. Next week they started school and they didn't want to be running around at the last possible minute. Ed seemed to love them all spending time together and when asked why he said that it was a first for him. His real parents, or what he could remember, hadn't spent much time with him or taken him out very often. He loved that they were like a real family and did things together. He also loved the fact that he had uncles and aunts that would play with him if he asked. Katie just loved having someone to boss around. But Jasper knew that when the time came he would look after her and make sure she isn't bullied.

"Right, that's clothes, bags and shoes. How about we get something to eat and then off to get your crayons and look around the toy store?" The kids cheered while they laughed. They knew that if they were good and didn't complain to much that they'd get ice-cream at the end of it. Of course Katie loved shopping and had taken to giving them a fashion show when she tried her new clothes on. Most of them were Minnie mouse or hello kitty. Ed was much easier, he just saw something he liked and only tried on the bottoms to make sure they fit. Other then that he only chose Mickey mouse or toy story.

After last weekend Katie had been acting weird and it was nice to see her back to normal. Tanya and Jane had left before dinner was even ready. It was as they left that Bree had said something to Katie but she wouldn't tell them what it was. She withdrew for a little bit but Ed had her running around soon after. The next day she'd kept looking at him then seemed to look into a mirror. He had some idea what had been said but didn't want to say anything until she asked him. Jasper wanted her to trust him.

Alice was sat with Emmett at their kitchen table looking over their invitations. They'd sent off all the ones to Alice's family who lived away from Forks some time ago just so they'd have time to make it. "Right that's all of them. We can hand them out when we work and the rest we can just post." Alice had sent off the invite to Renée weeks ago so he hadn't seen it but after what had happened she knew that there was no way she was getting into their wedding. If Charlie had anything to say she'd be in a holding cell the second she set foot near the church.

Emmett looked at Alice and wondered what he'd done to deserve her. Since she had moved to town when they were in high school she'd been the only girl for him. No one ever came close to her. Sure him and Rose had a thing but that was just a kiss here and there. It was nothing like what he now had with Alice. There were no second thought's, no thought's of running, no thought's of leaving her at the alter. This was it for him and he was going to show her every damn day that he loved her with everything he had.

"Right so all we need to do is sort out who's walking me down the a-" He cut her off before she could get into that. Every time she thought about it she ended up in tears.

"Already sorted. Now don't ask I want it to be a surprise." Alice stuck her bottom lip out but Emmett just gave a snort before kissing her. "That only works when Bella does it. You know that. Of course she's been able to make me do anything since we were kids." She laughed at him and went into his arms and kissed him soundly on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too, my Emmy bear."

"Edward get up now!" He bolted up in bed and looked around in panic. Edward looked at Rose as she stood in the door way with anger written across her face.

"What?" He groaned out. He flopped back onto his pillow when she sat next to him on the bed.

"You promised you'd come to my classes with me. Don't you dear back out now or else I'll set Bella onto you." He shot up and looked at her in fear. She smirked at him and knew that she'd won. After all Bella scared them all a little bit. Emmett and Edward more so after she'd handed them their asses to them on more then one occasion.

"Ok, ok I'm up." With that said he got up and walked into the bathroom for a shower and a shave. He shook his head while when he finished and wondered how much longer he had to put up with Rose and her hormones. Sure he loved her but they were giving him whiplash. When he came into the room again he saw that Rose was sat on his side of the bed and talking to the baby. He smiled and leaned on the door jam just watching her.

"Now you listen don't you make mummy sick today ok? I want to spend the day with your daddy. If you want to you can final move for us. I'd love to feel you move." He heard the longing in her voice and went to sit next to her. He pulled her into his arms and let her cry onto his shoulder. "I so want to feel the baby move Edward. It just doesn't feel real to me yet." He understood what she was going on about. To him it wouldn't be real until he held their child in his arms for the first time.

Jasper finished getting ready for his date with Bella. He couldn't wait to see her. Tonight they would hopefully, without interruptions, take their relationship to the next level. The tension between them had been growing stronger and they both knew if they waited any longer then someone was going to get hurt. Namely Alice or Emmett as they seemed to be cock-blocking them when ever they got that close. He'd made sure that everyone was doing something tonight. Emmett was taking Alice for a meal and Edward and having a quiet night at home with Rose.

Today was all about them. No one was going to interrupted them. Bella had asked Sue and her dad to look after Ed and Katie for the night. She'd been working on this for days and she didn't want anything to go wrong. She checked the dinner before going to get a quick shower and changed. It was half and hour later that she was just putting the last touch to her make-up when the door bell rang. She nearly poked her eye out with her eye liner when it did. Taking a deep breath when she got to the door she straightened out her skirt before opening the door with the most beautiful smile lighting up her face.

When he got to Bella's he saw there was a glow coming from her living room and smiled. Tonight was going to be perfect. Picking up the flowers and the wine he'd brought he made his way to the door and knocked on. Lex gave one bark before whining at the door. He always knew when it was him and always wanted to play. He heard Bella curse before she opened the door and smiled at him. She looked so beautiful standing there in her purple dress. It hugged all her curves and Jasper was so happy for that. What could he say? He was a man after all.

"Hi. These are for you." He held the flowers out to her and watched as she breathed in their scent. Her eyes closed while she smiled into them. She looked at him with a look of love and desire in her eyes before showing him in. he saw that the gate guard she had at the living room door was closed and the dogs were all lying around in there. There was soft music playing and as she brought him into the dining room he saw that she lit candles. It gave off a warm glow and there was a slight smell of violets in the air. She seemed to love that smell as she always seemed to have that scent on her. Bella had taken the flowers and put them in water then walked back into the room to put them on the dresser.

"I've made us a chicken and rice casserole along with cheesecake for after. I hope you like toffee."

"I love it. And I'm sure everything with be great." He set the wine on the table and pulled her into his arms before taking her lips into a passionate kiss. They'd given each other a kiss here or there but nothing that satisfied their hunger for each other.

"Dinner should be ready. Why don't you open the wine while I bring it in." He nodded but it took a second for them to let go of each other.

As he poured the wine he watched out of the corner of his eye as Bella walked back into the room holding two dishes. One had a salad in it and the other was the casserole. He pulled her chair out for her before serving both of them. She just smiled at him and waited for him to sit down as well. They talked all through but most of the time they just looked into each other's eyes and held a silent conversation.

After they'd finished eating they made their way into the living room and sat just holding each other. The dogs stayed where they had been laying just dozing in front of the fire.

"I love you Bella." Looking up at him she smiled reaching up and kissing him.

"I love you too." They continued to kiss while touching where ever they could. Bella moaned when he touched her breast. She pulled away and told him she'd be back in a minute. He watched her go with lust all over his face.

Bella looked at herself in the full length mirror and smiled. She looked great. For the first time in ages she was wearing something that showed more skin then she normally would. With the scars she had on her stomach and legs Bella had tried to cover them when ever she could but now she wasn't ashamed of them. Jasper had brought this out in her and she just hoped that he didn't turn away from. Taking a deep breath she walked out of her room.

(I'll not be doing the sex scene but if anyone wants to have a go for me then just let me know :D Please enjoy the rest of the chapter.)

Jasper held her in his arms and stroked her arm with his finger tips. There were no words that could describe what had just happened between them. It was the first time he'd ever felt like he'd left his body, the pleasure was so intense that he wanted to stay like this forever.

"I love you Bella." He felt her smiling on his chest before she moved and looked up at him with happiness written all over her face. He'd seen her look of hesitation when she'd walked back into the room but he thought that even with the scars she looked beautiful. They just showed how strong she real was.

"I love you too." With one last kiss they settled down for some much needed rest.

"You better tell me why you can't stop smiling. Does this have anything to do with the reason Jasper can't keep his face straight as well?" Bella turned to Alice and giggled. Alice gasped before pulling Bella into her arms. "You did it didn't you? Oh Bella, tell me everything." They both laughed before going into Bella's office. They stopped when they saw that Emmett, Edward and Jasper were sitting in there.

"Hay Bells. We have some good news." Jasper got up and when he reached them he took Bella into his arms and kissed her soundly. "Dude that's my sister!" Alice slapped him in the back of the head and he pouted at her. Edward laughed at them before he began to talk.

" Jacob is back in jail." Bella pushed away from Jasper quickly and looked at them in shock while doing a very good impression of a fish. "He made a mistake. He hurt another girl, nothing to bad I promise but the police up state have taken his probation away and he has to spend the next 20 years locked up." Bella let tears flow down her face while being held by Jasper again. There was a small smile on her face and she gave a little chuckle that turned into a sob.

"There's no way he can get out before then as the judge didn't trust him not to do it again and dad called in a favour. Knew him or something." Bella laughed but nodded. "Right we better get going before dad calls. Tonight Sue wants us all over at theirs. See you then." They all said their goodbyes. Bella stayed in Jasper's arms a little longer before pulling away from his with a grin on her face.

"Alice knows about last night." He shook his head with a chuckle.

"Edward does as well. He guessed right away and blurted it out in front of Emmett. I was given the talk about not hurting you."

When they pulled up at her dad's that night she walked around the back and saw her dad looking worried for some reason. Before anyone could ask what was going on Bella moved towards him and took him in her arms.

"Thank you." He hugged her back and smiled down at her. He still looked a bit worried but not so much. Sue had everyone sit down while she stood next to Charlie holding his hand.

"There's something we need to tell you. Now its nothing bad but I hope you don't hate us for this." They were sneaking glances at Bella when they said that but everyone seemed to miss it. Sue took a deep breath before carrying on. "I got a call last night from Leah." Everyone gasped apart from them and Jasper. He'd never met Leah and Seth before. "She's coming back here and I've…we've said she could stay here for a bit until she can find her own place." Bella stood up and stormed out. Charlie called after her but she didn't stop. When Jasper went to go after her Emmett stopped him with his arm and shook his head at him.

"You wont get anything out of her tonight." Jasper looked at them in confusion. "Leah was seeing Jacob behind Bella's back. Now she wouldn't have cared much after what happened but Leah was pregnant." Jasper pushed passed them all and ran after her. There was no way in hell he was going to let her stay the night on her own. He was sure that Charlie and Sue wouldn't mind watching the kids again. When he got to her house he saw that she had parked half way on the dive and half on the grass. Her front door wasn't closed properly so he called out her name before walking in. he found her on the floor in a girls room. He had never been in here before and that was only because there was a lock on it. She was looking through a box of things and spreading them around herself. He sat next to her and picked up one that looked like she was nearly 6 months gone.

"I was only 3 months there. The doctors couldn't explain it until they found I was having twins. Also I was eating more then I should. They were going to be girls. Well one of them was. I…when I moved back I couldn't let go of them and I wouldn't let anyone throw anything away." She picked up a pink and white bunny and hugged it to herself. "My dad got me this when I was ill once. I wanted my little girl to have it and when she got older and had her own children then she'd give it to her first little girl as well. But now…that's never going to happen." He put the picture down and pulled her into his lap and held her while she cried.

He felt when she finally gave in to sleep but just held her and kept kissing her forehead while telling her it was going to be alright. As it got closer to midnight he slowly got up and with Bella still in his arms went and took her to bed. He went to let the dogs out one last time, sent Emmett a text and then locked up. As he made his way up stairs he wondered it she would ever tell him what happened with her and Jacob. Everyone told him bits here or there but he wanted her to tell him herself. After all it was Bella that had gone through it and only she could tell him everything. With a sigh he got in next to her and slowly moved her back into his arms.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear and watched as a small smile made its way onto her tear streaked face.

TBC…

_Teaser _

"_Now everything's going to be ok. And if you want to talk to me all you have to do is ask Jessica here to ring me." Ed nodded his head while holding onto his bag straps tightly. She watched as he sort of geared himself up before he took a deep breath and walked into the class room. Jasper was stood just behind her with his hand on her shoulder. Katie had just ran into the room as she was used to going to school but this was all new to Ed. Bella was scared he'd try and run away but so far he'd taken it all in his stride._

"_He'll be fine you'll see. And Ed will make lots of friends that you'll be having sleep over's all the time._

A/N: Please leave a review I love to hear from my readers what you think. More coming soon I promise.


	9. Chapter 9

Dr Swan  
>Chapter Nine<br>School And Crying

"Can you help me get my bag together please mummy?" Bella smiled and nodded. Since he'd come back last weekend he'd been calling her mummy and she loved it. They got all his new things and brought them down into the living room to sort through. As they'd had a busy week they hadn't had time to go through it all yet. His clothes were already washed and put away and he'd already gotten out what he was going to wear.

"Right I'll just cut this tag off and then you can put your pencils and crayons in here. How about I write your name on your books?" He smiled and nodded. He began to open each pack carefully and put them in rows. She had wondered why he did this but didn't want to ask. She was sure he had a case of OCD but for now she'd just keep an eye on him and make sure it didn't get worse. As they began to put everything in his bag the door went. "I'll be right back. You carry on putting your pencils away." As she looked through her peep hole she smiled as she saw everyone standing there. Jasper and Katie were at the front while Emmett, Alice, Edward and Rose followed. "Hi guys. Come in, we're just getting Ed's bag ready."

They all walked into the living room and they watched Ed sort his crayons out into rows. Jasper looked at her but she shook her head. "Hi there Ed, what you doing?"

"Mummy and I are putting my new things in my bag." As he said this he began to the crayons in order of colour. "My daddy used to put my things in the fire if I was bad so I have to take care of these or he might do that again." Everyone gasped at this. He had never spoken of his real parents before but from the sounds of it they didn't love him. Bella got down on the floor with him and took a hold of his hands. Rose had taken Katie into the kitchen to get something to drink.

"Honey, you know he doesn't know where you are right?" He looked at her for a second before going back to sorting his things out. Bella softly stopped his hands from moving and had him look at her before she spoke. "No ones going to hurt you or take your things I promise you. And if they ever tried we'll set Uncle Emmett and Uncle Edward on them ok. And I'm sure Jasper would be first in line to kick their behinds." He giggled when all three men nodded. He smiled at Bella before hugging her and whispering something that only she could hear. She had a tear in her eye but didn't look sad.

Jasper laughed as he watched Emmett try to fight of Ed and Katie. Even all the dogs apart from Bonnie had joined in. from what Bella had told him Bonnie would be having her pups soon but she hoped they waited until after the wedding. He couldn't help turn his eyes to Bella as she sat talking to Rose about the baby with Alice. Edward was manning the BBQ but from the looks of things they would be having it burnt.

"You ok man?" Turning around he nodded at Emmett who had left the kids to play with a football. "So heard anything from Maria?"

"Yeah her lawyer called mine yesterday. She wants Tanya to have Katie. I don't know what your dad did but I'll have to buy him a new fishing rod. He called in a favour from what Bella told me and until Maria comes home Katie stays with me. If my lucky she'll be staying with me. My lawyer has spoken to some people and set things in motion." Emmett nodded and smiled. They all wanted Jasper to keep Katie. He loved her so much and they didn't want to see him fall apart again from not seeing her. They just hoped Maria stayed away. Emmett was sure that Bella would have a thing or two to say to her.

Emmett watched his sister and wondered when she'd finally go around and see their dad and Sue. She hadn't been around since they'd told them about Leah coming back. He'd been there to help bring Leah's things in and saw her son. He looked so much like Jacob that he didn't want Bella to ever see her but knew that at some point she would. They all knew that she'd give in soon as she'd miss her dad and Sue to much to stay away.

"You think she'll ever tell us all what really happened with Jacob? I mean we know most of it but she'd never tell us everything, like what the doctors told her and why she put her name down for foster caring." Jasper looked at her before shaking his head.

"No. but then again that's probable for the best. She knows you to well Em. Even I know you'd go and beat him to a pulp." He snorted at him but didn't argue with him. After all they all knew that everyone who cared about Bella would do the same thing.

"Food!" The kids ran towards Edward and stood waiting with the plastic plates they'd picked up. Bella went and helped them put some salad and sat them down next to Jasper. He helped Ed cut up his meat while Bella did the same for Katie. The others watched with smiles. It looked like they didn't even know they were doing it. They were their own little family even if they didn't live together.

After they'd finished eating they went and played some games and Jasper helped Ed beat Emmett on the Wii and they all laughed when Emmett sat down again in a huff and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Now everything's going to be ok. And if you want to talk to me all you have to do is ask Jessica here to ring me." Ed nodded his head while holding onto his bag straps tightly. She watched as he sort of geared himself up before he took a deep breath and walked into the class room. Jasper was stood just behind her with his hand on her shoulder. Katie had just ran into the room as she was used to going to school but this was all new to Ed. Bella was scared he'd try and run away but so far he'd taken it all in his stride.

"He'll be fine you'll see. And Ed will make lots of friends that you'll be having sleep over's all the time." She nodded but didn't look away from where Ed had gone. He was stood at the door watching everyone around him. Bella was about to go to him but Jasper held her back and they watched as a couple of boys came up him and saw a grin light up his face. Bella couldn't help the tears that fell down her face while smiling. Jasper just held her while he kissed her neck. "Everything will be fine, I promise." She nodded before they held hands and walked to his car. They'd decided to use just one car today as they both started work at the same time and finished at the same time as well. It had been Jasper's idea as he'd thought Ed might like having more people around for his first day.

When they got to work they gave each other a quick kiss in the elevator before going to their own officers. Jasper was now back on his own ward while only looking into the children's ward when there was a shortage of Doctors. Bella was sad when later that day she saw one of her patients had to be told that the treatment wasn't working.

"I know this sounds bad but there is other things we can try. Dr Cullen has said that he thinks that there might be a chance they can operate what with it having been a while. Also it seems that the medication worked to begin with and has helped a lot. So he'll have another look and then we'll be able to tell you for sure." After telling them that Dr Cullen would be up before long to talk to them she went on her rounds.

"Dr Swan!" Turning quickly she saw Alice standing there with fear written on her face. Bella ran to her and they began to walk towards the waiting room. "There's a child in there that needs attending to but the father wont let us near them. He's waving a gun around. I've called Emmett but he wont be here for another half an hour." Bella nodded and with a run she made it to the waiting room to find that another Doctor was shouting at the man. She glared at him before pushing passed him. Alice called out to her but she didn't stop. She didn't stop until she was in front of the man who was standing in front of a badly hurt little girl. He had his gun pointed at her so she put her hands in the air. It was her name being called again by Jasper and Carlisle that made her stop for a second but all she could see was Katie in that little girl. She looked so much like her that Bella was sure it was her for a second but shook that off knowing that she was at school safe and sound.

"Please sir, I know your scared but please let me treat you daughter." He started to shake his head but Bella wasn't going to give up. "No one else will interfere I promise. I just need to make sure she'd ok." He looked at her for a minute before slowly nodding and moved to the side. The little girl saw this and looked relived and ran to Bella. The man didn't see this coming and Bella gave a cry and pulled her down to the floor with herself covering the girl as a shot rang out. There was a shout and then lots of banging before she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning her head slightly and gave a sigh when she saw Jasper.

He had fear still in his eyes and took her into his arms as Alice cam forward and took the girl into her arms but she cried out and held onto Bella more. Jasper let her go but let his hand rest on her shoulder. It was like he was making sure she was still there and in one piece. Bella tried to reassure the little girl, who said her name was Molly, but she just didn't want to go with anyone else.

Ed stood at the door waiting for his mummy to pick him up and grinned when he saw her. Jasper was with her and he couldn't have been happier. His first day of school had been great. He'd been scared at the start but then he'd made friends with some of the boys there and had made some friends for the first time. When he was growing up his real parents hadn't let him out of the house or even taken him to a school. After all the beatings he was sure something was wrong with him and it was all his fault but his new mummy had made him feel so special.

"Mummy!" He shouted out before running to her. He saw the smile light up her face before she was meeting him half way. She picked him up and spun him around while hugging him. They were both laughing. "I had the best-est day mummy. We were aloud to paint and colour a lot. I even learnt some of the times tables and spelling words. Will you practise with me please?"

"Of course I will. But first where's Katie?" Ed looked behind him and pointed to the climbing frame where Katie was stood laughing with a girl. Jasper shook his head before going to get her. "Now little man I know that its normally just us four at home but there was something that happened at work and a little girl was hurt. Her parents aren't around anymore and I was hoping it was ok if she came and stayed with us for a while." Ed looked at her. It was the first time anyone had asked if it was ok with him. With a smile he nodded.

"That would be great. We can play and I can introduce her to Dusty and the other dogs." He carried on talking about what he was going to show her and what they would do all the way home. Katie seemed to love the idea of having another girl around.

"Now just remember that she's younger then both of you so she might not be able to do some of the things that you want to do ok?" Jasper said while driving towards the hospital. They'd gotten Molly to finally to understand that they'd be coming back for her and she'd gone with Alice to find some clean clothes.

"…And this is where you will sleep. Now Katie sometimes stays, like tonight, so you wont be alone but if you need me I'm just in that room there ok?" Molly nodded at her before slowly walking into the room and straight to the dolls house. Bella smiled at this and leaned on the door frame. Since she was young her dad had told her all about her grandad making this house for her. It was the last thing he build before he died and she'd kept it in immaculate condition. When she had fallen pregnant she'd even gone out and brought new things for it.

"You ok?" Jasper put his arms around her and she sank back into him. With a hum she nodded and held his hands that were around her middle.

"I never thought I'd ever be this content but my life just seems to be getting better and better since I met you. I have a son, two wonderful daughter's and a boyfriend who I love very much. What more could I ask for?" He chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"I could say the same. But you know they might find Molly's family yet. I don't want you to put to much into this."

"I know but for now I just have this feeling that everything is going to work out. She looks so much like Katie doesn't she? Well apart from the eyes and her nose." Molly was playing with some of the dolls in the house and making them talk to each other. Katie came running in with Ed and went right over to Molly. They sat down and all began to play together. With a smile Jasper and Bella went to get dinner ready for them all.

TBC…

_Teaser_

_Jasper watched Bella as she dance with her father with a smile lighting up her face. He loved to see her like this. She looked so beautiful in her dress. It showed her body off without being slut-y. Getting up he made his way over to her and held his hand out to her while giving her a teasing smirk. Charlie put her hand into his and left them be as a slow song came on. _

"_Its been a beautiful day hasn't it?" Bella sighed while laying her head on his chest._

Review please…


	10. Chapter 10

Dr Swan  
>Chapter Ten<br>The Wedding

Alice looked into the mirror as Rose finished putting the pins into her hair. She was so nerves. Sure she had waited for this day for a long time but now it was really here. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath before opening her eyes and smiled at herself. Bella stood off to the side helping Katie sort out her frilly dress. Ed was with Jasper out front with the guys helping show people to their seats. He'd been so happy that he could help and had taken being the page boy very seriously. Molly was with Charlie and Sue as she was still so shy around everyone.

Alice had made Katie flower girl and had watched as she'd laughed and played around while throwing flower petals around Bella's back garden. Flower had run after and jumped up catching a petal each time and Ed had soon joined in. Alice had asked Molly but they'd found out that she was allergic to flowers. She was going to walk down with Bella. So far the day was going great. There was going to be no hitch if Bella could help it. This day was for her brother and best friend. No one was going to make Alice cry or get Emmett to act like a grizzly bear.

"Right I'll be back in 5 minutes ok? Katie why don't you come with me?" Katie giggled and took Bella's hand. As they walked out the room she winked at Rose and Sue. She knew that Alice had wanted her to be a brides maid but Emmett had asked for her to do something else for him. Bella hadn't wanted to turn Alice down but she knew in the end she would love what Emmett had wanted. "Right Katie you get to walk down with Ed ok, so for now I want you to help me and show people to the right seats."

"Ok Bella. Will I get to throw my flowers later?" They had taken them off of her as they knew that she'd throw them around before the wedding even started. With a laugh Bella nodded and walked over to Jasper and Ed. "Daddy look!" He turned from seating Bella's and Emmett's great-aunt Maggie. He smiled at them and gave Bella a kiss on the cheek and on to Katie's forehead.

"You both look beautiful. So how's Alice doing?" He asked as he helped point out the right seat for Ed to take Alice's Uncle too.

"So far so good. Their just putting the last touches to her and then she'll put her dress on." Bella waved as her father stood with Emmett at the front of the church. Sue was holding Molly's hand and was pointing people out to her. It looked like the whole town was here and then some. Taking a deep breath she made her way to them. "Hi. How you doing bro?" He didn't answer her but grunted before going back to pacing. Charlie laughed but didn't stop him. "Em don't worry everything's ok. No un-wanted guest or flower's missing. The bride is here and is about ready to break the door down to get to you." Bella shot a look at Jasper when he snorted behind her. Molly was hugging her leg now and smiling up at her.

"Really? I mean she won't run will she? I mean…god I don't know what I mean." Bella stood in front of him and hugged him. He sighed and hugged her back. "I can't believe today is really happening. I love her so much Bells."

"I know and she love's you. You just wait there's not going to be a dry eye in here and then if there is I'll kick them in the shin if they don't." He chuckled into her shoulder before pulling back. Jasper whispered in her ear that everyone was here and that she could go get the bride. She picked Molly up as he said this. "Right now I have to go. You stay right here and no running up to her when you see her ok?" Bella kissed his cheek and then her father's before following Jasper. Katie was stood at the door's with Ed and Edward. It seemed that Sue had gone and gotten Katie her flower basket.

"Right everything's ready just waiting for you dear." Bella nodded. Sue kissed her cheek before going to sit next to Charlie. Rose kissed Edward as he went to stand next to Emmett. Alice looked great as she made her way out of the side room. Jasper helped Bella sort the children out. Katie giggled as she stood next to Ed. Molly was holding Bella's hand just looking around herself.

"Ok when the music starts you walk down the aisle towards your Uncle Emmett. Katie don't throw the flower's at people just on the floor ok?" She nodded at them as the went to get into place. Jasper held his arm out for Rose to take and winked at Bella who shook her head but smiled at him. Alice looked confused as Bella opened the door to the left of them. She gasped upon seeing her father standing there in a tux.

"No crying you hear. You don't want to mess your make-up up do you." The music started and as they walked out he walked towards Alice with a smile on his face and kissed her forehead. Bella smiled at her one more time before making her way down the aisle with Molly holding onto her hand tightly. When they got to the front though Molly let go of her hand and ran to Jasper with a giggle. He picked her up and held her in his arms as they watched Alice walk towards them.

"You've got some real friend in her you know that?"

"Yeah the best. I'm so glad you're here." She hugged him before he put his arm out for her. She grinned as they made their way towards her new life as Emmett's wife.

As Bella walked to the front she could see the frown on Emmett's face. The thing he had asked her to do was walk with her down the aisle. She moved her head slightly and saw the grin start to form. He mouthed 'thank you' to her before he couldn't take his eyes of Alice. It wasn't long after that, that the wedding got on the way.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the union of Emmett Charles Swan and Alice Mary Brandon. Who gives this woman?"

"I do." Alice gave a warm smile to her father before turning back to Emmett. Bella watched with tears in her eyes as the wedding continued and couldn't help that her eyes looked at Jasper. He was looking right at her with love shining in his eyes. She hoped that some time in the future he'd ask her to marry him. Bella knew that Jasper was the only man for her but first she knew she had to tell him everything that had happened with Jacob.

They all stood around the dance floor watching as Alice danced her first dance as a married woman. Emmett couldn't seem to get the smile off of his face. Ever since he had kissed Alice, well not kissed more like nearly had sex in a church, he hadn't left her side or even gone a minute without giving her a kiss.

"I love you Emmett Swan. Forever and ever." She looked up into his eyes and he could see the tears swimming in them but also love and desire.

"I love you too Alice Swan." With a grin and wink he placed his lips once again on hers. Cheers and laughter went around as the dance came to an end.

Jasper watched Bella as she dance with her father with a smile lighting up her face. He loved to see her like this. She looked so beautiful in her dress. It showed her body off without being slut-y. Getting up he made his way over to her and held his hand out to her while giving her a teasing smirk. Charlie put her hand into his and left them be as a slow song came on.

"Its been a beautiful day hasn't it?" Bella sighed while laying her head on his chest.

"Yes it has. And I'm sure when we get married it will be as well." She stopped dancing and looked up at him in shock. All she could see in his eyes was love and it warmed her heart. "I mean not that it'll be soon but some time in the future." He was babbling and she couldn't help but giggle at him before going back into his arms and finishing the dance.

"WHEN we get married I want it there to be no secrets between us. And I don't mean you. I think I'm ready to tell you what happened with me and Jacob but when I do please let me finish with you butting in ok?" He nodded and hugged her tighter.

Molly was giggling somewhere behind them and from the sound of it Edward was the one with her. Ed and Katie were just dancing around laughing their heads off.

"Time to throw the bouquet!" Bella laughed as Rose pushed her forward into the crowed of women all wanted to catch it. Katie and Molly were jumping up and down at the front. Everyone knew that it anything happened to them they'd have to answer to Bella and Jasper. Alice turned her back and flung them over her head at the crowd of women. Bella gasped when they landed right in her hands. The women around her groaned but seemed to be ok with it. Everyone of her friends were laughing at the shocked look on her face. Jasper took her into his arms and kissed her.

"Well maybe sooner then you think." With a laugh she kissed him back. Later they all waved goodbye to Emmett and Alice as they went off on their honeymoon.

TBC…

_Teaser _

_Her door opened a minute later to show both Ed and Katie standing in the door way each holding their teddy's. she gave them a small smile and lifted both side of her quilt and watched as they ran to the bed. She saw Dusty, Rolly and Patch come in after them and lay down around her bed. Bella wondered when they'd just move in together but held her tongue not wanting to spoil anything._

"_Good-night mummy." Ed told her while snuggling into her right side. Katie looked at her for a second before Bella smiled and pulled her towards her. Katie grinned before doing the same and snuggling into her left side. After that it didn't take Bella long to fall back into a peaceful sleep._

Leave a review please. The next chapter is almost done and should be up very soon :D


	11. Chapter 11

Dr Swan  
>Chapter Eleven<br>Finding Out The Truth

_She'd been on tender hooks all day. Jacob had been acting weird and had been giving her death glares all morning. She was 4 months pregnant with their first baby and couldn't have been happier. Sure they weren't married but they had agreed to get married after the baby was born. Looking around the baby's room again she smiled. She had been working on it for the last couple of weeks without Jacob knowing. She'd had her friend, Felix helping with the painting. He was the only friend she had left but she didn't know why. It was like they had just disappeared. Bella just hoped she hadn't said anything to upset them. Jacob only liked Felix because he was gay. Well he was bi but she hadn't told Jacob that. Any guy that had been close her had been told right form the off that they couldn't be around her anymore. Of course she didn't know this and was worried when she saw a couple of them show up for work with black eyes or cuts on their faces._

_Touching her stomach as she closed the door she gave a scream when she turned to see Jacob standing at the top of the stairs just staring at her. "Sorry." He said before turning and going into their bedroom. Frowning she went to follow him but the door bell rang. Walking slowly down the stairs she cried out as she felt pressure on her back. As she fell she turned her head to shout for Jacob but saw him standing at the top of the stairs with a menacing look in his eyes. There was also hate and anger. The person at the door knocked again and called out but Bella couldn't move. As she went to call out Jacob covered her mouth. She hadn't even seen him move down towards her. With a look he went and answered the door. She was crying silent tears and holding her stomach. It hurt so bad._

"_Hi can I help you?" She didn't hear the other person answer as their voice was so low. "Oh that, no my girlfriend was cutting up some fruit and court her finger…thank you for bring this back over…of course I'll tell her you stopped by…ok goodbye Mr Henry." He closed the door and turned to her with a glare on his face and sparks flying from his eyes. He was so mad that she didn't know what was going to happen. "You fucking slut. Did you think I wouldn't find out?" He walked over to her and pulled her up by her hair before dragging her into the kitchen. "I can't believe I fell for your slob story. After everything I've done for you this is how you repay me…by sleeping with any man that will have you?" She screamed out when he hit her across the face while still holding her hair in a death grip. He opened the draw with all the knifes in as she tried to get away from him but nothing seemed to work. "I'm going to show you right now who you belong to."_

Bella sat up in bed with a cry. She was sweating and trying to catch her breath. Ever since she'd told Jasper everything she'd been having nightmares. For the first two nights Jasper had been with her but he had to work nights. She'd been looking after Katie for him and she just loved having her around. Ed would most nights end up in-between them so they'd always make sure they had something on.

Her door opened a minute later to show both Ed and Katie standing in the door way each holding their teddy's. she gave them a small smile and lifted both side of her quilt and watched as they ran to the bed. She saw Dusty, Rolly and Patch come in after them and lay down around her bed. Bella wondered when they'd just move in together but held her tongue not wanting to spoil anything.

"Good-night mummy." Ed told her while snuggling into her right side. Katie looked at her for a second before Bella smiled and pulled her towards her. Katie grinned before doing the same and snuggling into her left side. After that it didn't take Bella long to fall back into a peaceful sleep.

That was how Jasper found them at 5am the next morning. He smiled and went to get changed before quietly getting into bed with them. He would have gotten in the side Katie was as he normally slept that side but she'd fanned out and her legs were taking up all the room. When he settled down Ed turned into him and rested his head on his chest. Jasper put his arm around him before resting his head on the pillow. Bella and Katie also moved closer to him. It took him a while to fall to sleep but he couldn't help thinking that they were turning into a real family and how much he loved it.

She watched from her car as he kissed this _girl _before he drove off. She waved as he went and it just made her more angry. How could he want that bitch more then her? With a growl she started her car up and drove back to her hotel room. There was no way in hell that he was going to get away with this. Or her for that matter. She'd make them all pay, every last one of them.

They all laughed as Ed got a water balloon and dropped it on Edward's head. With a giggle Ed ran off with Edward coming after him. The week had been so warm and they were all thankful that the weather held for the weekend. Bella had said they should have a get together. Ed had then come up with the idea of a pool party. Bella was then glad that she'd had a pool put in last summer. Edward and Jasper had gotten everything ready out back while Rose helped Bella with the food.

The kids had just been getting the water balloons full and had Seth tying them. Bella had asked Seth to come over as she'd missed him but she still didn't know if she was ready to have Leah around her. But she hadn't had much chose in the matter as Jasper had invited her dad and Sue and then said it was ok for Leah to come as well. It had started a fight between them but she'd given in after he'd said it was time to move on. She'd wanted to have her brother here but with him and Alice still on their honeymoon she'd just have to face it alone. Sure she had Jasper but Emmett had been there when she'd found out about Leah having the baby.

They were going to be here soon but all Bella could do was pace. Jasper made his way towards her and took her into his arms.

"Bella please, calm down. Its going to be ok. I don't think she's going to do something with everyone here and I'll be with you all the time. Its up to you when you have that talk with her ok?" She looked into his eyes and nodded with a sigh.

"I know but what if I look at the baby and I…oh god what if all I see is Jacob?" She was starting to panic again so Jasper did the only thing he could do. He kissed her deeply. She gasped but soon her lips started to move under his. It wasn't until a throat cleared that they pulled apart. With her face red she turned to see her dad and Sue standing there. Sue was holding a little boy in her arms. He was looking around himself in wonder. Bella slowly walked up to them and with a shaky hand she touched his cheek. Jasper had his hand on her back and was with here every step of the way.

Charlie watched his daughter's eyes fill with tears as she looked down at Leah's baby. It was all to good to last as with a giant sob she fled from the room. Jasper ran after her with Charlie right behind him. He stopped short when he saw the room in which they went into. The door wasn't closed all the way so he stood and listened for a while.

"Hay…its ok. No one's going to hurt you now. Not with me around." He just knew that Jasper was holding her. There was more sobbing and just when he was going to walk away he heard Bella start to talk. He nearly ran out of there and to the jail they were holding Jacob Black in.

"I know but he had his eyes Jasper. All I kept seeing was him. All I could think about was how I may never have a baby again. He hurt me so bad Jasper. I…the doctors say I may never have children and I want to have them so much…" Charlie covered his mouth to stop from crying out. He stormed down stairs and out into the back garden.

Sue was holding Blake while Leah was talking to Seth. He looked at her and just needed to know. "Leah?" They all turned as he walked towards them and for once he saw fear in Leah's eyes. "I need to know did…was you sleeping with Jacob to hurt Bella?" Sue gasped but looked at Leah who was looking down at her hands.

"At first yes, but I tried to stop I swear Charlie. At the time I just felt that Bella was getting everything I'd ever wanted. Jacob kept telling me all these lies of how she was controlling in and stuff. Please Charlie I never wanted this to happen." She had tears falling down her face. He nodded not knowing what else to say. This woman who he felt was like another daughter had hurt his baby girl so much just because she was jealous.

"I don't know what to say, I really don't. But for now leave Bella alone." Leah nodded and went to get up to leave.

"Its ok dad. Leah, you can stay. I'm sorry if I did something to you but I think we should talk just me and you. There are things I think that we need to talk out." Leah nodded while whipping her eyes. Bella took a deep breath before smiling at everyone. "I think its time we got some food cooking." Jasper squeezed her hand before going to help Edward with the BBQ.

That night Bella didn't sleep well and ended up waking up crying again. Jasper held her as she cried herself out. She tried to sleep again but every time she closed her eyes all she saw was Jacob. When she was sure that Jasper was asleep again she quietly got up and walked to her special room. She sat down on the floor with her knees brought up to her chest while she stared into nothing. There had to be a way for this to go away. She gasped when she felt a tongue licking her foot. With a giggle she looked down to see that Bonnie was with her. With a sigh she let her hand flow through Bonnie's silkily coat. it was as she looked at Bonnie that she saw something was wrong. With a cry she called out to Jasper. He ran into the room seconds later looking around franticly before his eyes rested on her as she knelt next to Bonnie talking softly to her.

"The puppies are coming." Jasper looked shocked for a minute before asking what he should do. "For now we just have to wait but it things go wrong I have the vets number by the phone." He nodded before kneeling down next to her and watched as Bonnie tried to get herself comfortable on the floor. It was as they watched the first pup enter the world without any held needed that the kids walked in with Lex next to them. Ed was smiling as he sat down in front of Bella and watched as the puppies came into the world. "Don't forget you all get to name one." Katie and Molly began to talk about what they were going to call them but soon went quiet and watched Bonnie. Lex had moved over to her and was lying down in front of her and licking her nose.

"Bella I don't think there's going to be room for all the new additions here." Bella sighed and nodded but apart from moving she had no idea what else to do. There was no way she could take the puppies away now. The kids had gone back to bed with smiles on their faces as they said goodnight to each puppy. Bella hadn't wanted to move them so had gotten some blankets down for them along with some water and food for Lex and Bonnie if they needed it.

"I know but Jasper did you see their faces. I can't take them away from them." He chuckled at her and held her in his arms in her bed.

"I can understand that and I'm not saying to give them away either. How about we find somewhere bigger for all of us and anyone else that comes along?" Bella sat up and turned to him with shock written on her face. "I've been thinking about this for awhile now. I don't like spending the night at mine without you in my arms and anyway I spend most of my time here with you anyway. I love you Bella and I want us to get our own house together." Bella had tears running down her face while she nodded before she jumped forward and into his arms kissing him dead on the lips with passion.

"I love you Jasper Whitlock." He chuckled before pulling her back down to his lips.

"I love you to Isabella Swan." He mumbled on her lips before kissing her again.

"Really? Are you sure about this Bella? Well sure you are but I just want to make sure." Bella laughed at Rose and nodded again. They were sat in Rose and Edward's front room drinking tea talking about the move. "Well then I hope your happy. Now what sort of house were you and Jasper thinking? I mean this town doesn't have that may to pick from."

"I know but I've seen this one I like but its at the boarder of town. it's a lovely house and the back garden goes on forever. We'd have to put an area in for the puppies of course but that's easy to do. There's a river running through the bottom of the garden and from what we saw it was beautiful. The house itself had 6 bedroom's and they all had their own bathrooms. Oh and Rose there's an indoor pool as well as a outdoor one. We're going to show the kids tomorrow but I think we've found the house for us."

"Ok then. Now you know I want a little puppy when this baby is a bit older? Me and Edward know that there's no better person to come to then you." Bella laughed but agreed and told her that Emmett had already said he wanted one of the puppies this time. Him and Alice would be coming home next week and then when the puppies were old enough Emmett wanted Alice to pick one for them. It was so sweet and after she'd explained to the kids that they could only name one she'd put a little ribbon on their puppy so they knew which one was their's. Ed had named his Ollie, while Katie had named hers Nibbles and Molly had gone with Bubble. It had been a blessing when Bella had been told that Molly had no other family and if she liked Molly could stay with her.

When she'd told them that she was moving, but not far, and that Jasper was going to be moving in with her they'd done a background check on him before coming to meet him and say he was ok to be around the kids. Bella had even asked if one day they could adopt them. They had said that Molly could be adopted right away but they had to wait 3 years for them to be able to adopt Ed as they were still looking for his parents. Jasper and Bella had spoken and decided that they wanted to adopt them both and asked if they could adopt them together. They'd said yes and were told that Molly would stay with them and in all be their daughter. Bella was so happy but she didn't want Ed to think he was being left out so wanted to do the adoption together.

TBC…

_Teaser_

_They'd decided that they'd have a girly day and go shopping before having a movie night with Ed and Jasper. It was funny watching Molly and Katie do a fashion show in the dressing room area striking poses. She couldn't help taking photos and sending some to Jasper as he was playing with Ed at home. Emmett and Edward were with them and she just knew that there would be a mess to clean up when she got back._

_Jasper fell to the floor laughing as Emmett was taken down by Ed. He'd been leaning forward to catch the football and Ed had jumped on him from behind. Edward was also on the floor laughing. Jasper tried to calm himself down and went to check his phone that lay on the table. When he looked at the picture of Katie and Molly together posing he started to laugh again before showing the others which got everyone laughing. It was the next picture that had him groaning. There was Bella looking all sexy in a short skirt and the tightest top white top he had ever seen. He could even see her nipples through her bra._

Review please. The next chapter will be up soon. And don't forget to look at the photos on my profile, just follow the link or you may have to copy and paste it.


	12. Chapter 12

Dr Swan  
>Chapter Twelve<br>Girls Day Out

Parings: Bella and Jasper  
>Edward and Rosalie<br>Emmett and Alice

Summary: Will she finally find Dr Right? Will he let his heart love again? Two children bring them what they always wanted. FAMILY.

A/N: I don't own any of the Twilight characters, only Ed, Katie and Molly and the dogs…so far ;D. Please read and review and while your reading enjoy. I was wondering if there was anyone that could do a banner for me. I know its sort of got one but I'd like one with a bit more to it. PM me if you can help.

Molly was in for a check up today but as Bella and Jasper had to work Rose had offered to do it. Katie and Ed had gone to school without any fuss but Molly had wanted to go with them and it had taken some time to calm her down and explain it all to her.

"Bella!" She turned from the front desk and smiled when she saw Alice running towards her. With a laugh when Alice's shoes made her slide passed her a bit they hugged and Alice Began to tell her about her Honeymoon. "Oh Bella is was great. He wouldn't let me do anything. I mean he ordered our food, took care of all my needs, well nearly all." They both laughed at that. "I can't believe he took me to Hawaii. I know I wanted to go but he always seemed to turn his nose up at it. Any way I hear you have another new family member?" Bella smiled and told her all about Molly. Alice couldn't have been happier for her. They went to the cafeteria and got something to eat and drink.

"Alice, while you were away I sat down and talked to Leah. I was so scared and you should see her baby, he has Jacob's eyes. I ran out of the room when I saw him." Alice sat and listened as Bella retold her everything that had happened. She was sure Emmett already knew most of this having already spoken to Jasper and Edward. She'd gotten some of it out of Rose but she was glad Bella wanted to tell her. She normally just bottled it up until she was about to burst. "I don't know what will happen now but I don't dread the thought of see them now. Oh Seth is now back in town for good. He's working at Sam's place, restoring cars and such." They spoke for another half and hour before Bella was paged to come back to the ward. With a hug and a promise to gat together that weekend they both went on their way. Alice watched her go and smiled. She was finally getting her happy ever after.  
>_<p>

"Ok girls now tomorrow we're going to spend the day shopping and doing all kinds of girl things." They'd decided that they'd have a girly day and go shopping before having a movie night with Ed and Jasper. Molly and Katie cheered while Ed looked put out. "Don't you worry Ed, you and Jasper are going to do some guy stuff to. I just didn't think dragging you around the mall would be fun."

"That's right kiddo. You, me, Emmett and Edward are going to have a guys day. We'll watch sport, play football and even eat junk food." Bella made like she didn't hear the last one but was glad to see the smile on his face. She nearly gave herself away when she felt her lip twitch.

That night as they gave the children their nightly bath Jasper couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of her. Every time he did look at her she'd blush with the amount of lust in his eyes. Of course that could also be that Molly had splashed her and with her wearing a white top it became see-through. Along with her white lace bra. After they'd put them to bed Bella and Jasper sat down and had a glass of wine before they went to bed themselves.  
>_<p>

"What about this one?" Bella looked at Jasper's laptop and saw the most beautiful house she had ever seen. It was huge and from the looks of it the garden was fenced. That would save them a job to do if they picked this house. The one she was still stuck on though was the one at the border. They'd put an offer in but nothing had come back yet. Rose was going to help with the legal side of things if she was still up to it by then.

"Its beautiful…" He heard the but in her voice and chuckled. He knew that she had her sight set on the first house they'd seen. Of course he loved it as well but if things didn't go their way he didn't want her to be disappointed.

"I'll ring them this afternoon when you go to work. I'll see if things have gotten anywhere. And if they have I'll ring you right away." She smiled before kissing him and going back to looking through the another house he'd found. Some where a bit to far out but that was expected with this being a small town. They didn't want to go to far as then they'd have to move the children school. Ed had only just gotten used to it and Molly was going to the day-care centre most days and loved it. There was a wall in hers and Katie's room at her house that was covered in finger paintings and drawings. Katie had even done a few for the wall but she mainly kept them at Jasper's house.

They looked at houses for a while longer before just sitting and watching a bit of TV. Jasper had to wake her as she was going to be late for work if she didn't hurry. When she went to her car she gave him a quick kiss before waving goodbye to him and driving off. He watched her go leaning on the door and couldn't stop the smile coming. He had all he ever wanted with Bella. He'd spoken to his lawyer the other day and everything was a go for him to keep Katie. Things had been dug up about Maria that he hadn't known. With a content smile he closed the front door and went to call the real estate agent. It was 3 hours later that he went to pick the kids up and had the biggest smile on his face.  
>_<p>

"…and then he decided to climb the damn tree. I didn't know until my other son came in to tell me that he'd fallen out of it." Bella just nodded along with the woman as she fixed her son with a plaster on his leg. The brake had been a straight one and she was happy about that. Sure she loved her job but this woman was getting on her last nerves. All she kept going on about was how she didn't know about her son climbing the tree.

"Right all done Ms Ragen. If you go to the desk they'll let you know when you should come in again to see if when the cast should come off." With a nod of her head to nurse Stanley she made her way to her next patient. Looking at the clock she sighed. There was still two hours until she could go home. Jasper had rang her and let her know the children were in bed and that there was something he needed to tell her but he wouldn't tell her over the phone.

"Dr Swan?" Turning she saw Angela standing there with worry in her eyes. "I was wondering if you'd looked at my request to be moved to Seattle yet." Bella smiled and nodded. They hadn't want to lose Angela but her husband had been offered a better job in Seattle.

"Yes and I've rang them. We're just waiting on their call. It should be within the next few days so don't worry. If they haven't called by Monday I'll see what's going on." Angela thanked her before rushing off. It still amazed Bella that Angela was shy. She could stand up for herself but when ever she was talking to one of the doctors she couldn't stop blushing. It would be a sad day when she went. Everyone loved her.  
>_<p>

"Right girls where to first?" Bella watched as both of them pointed to a clothes shop. She couldn't help but laugh as she led them into it. Bella knew Katie liked to shop but Molly, she knew, was just following Katie. It was good to see them bonding. It was an hour later that found Bella laughing her ass off. It was funny watching Molly and Katie do a fashion show in the dressing room area striking poses. She couldn't help taking photos and sending some to Jasper as he was playing with Ed at home. Emmett and Edward were with them and she just knew that there would be a mess to clean up when she got back.

"Ok girls lets pay for these things before heading to the food court." With a cry of joy they ran back into the changing room. Bella had to help Molly out with putting some of her clothes back on but after that they went and had lunch. The girls couldn't stop talking about the day so far and Bella just watched them. It was nice to see them so happy.

It was as they were just finishing eating that she saw Alice and Rose coming towards them waving. Bella got up with shock written on her face. "Hi! I thought you had to work today Alice? And that you were on bed rest Rose." She looked sternly at Rose but they both laughed at her.

"No I only have to be in bed longer in the morning and got to bed earlier. And Alice here got someone to cover her shift so we came to shop with you." Bella laughed and with the last of their rubbish in the bin they carried on for another few hours. The girls just didn't seem to want to stop. Alice pulled Bella with her to another shop that the children couldn't go into so Rose took them to look in the toy shop.

"Alice I don't think this is a good idea." Bella looked around her self at the underwear that was hung up all over the place. Since she had moved back home she hadn't been in any of these sort of shops. She hadn't felt comfortable wearing anything sexy.

"Think of Jasper." Alice said laughing as she picked up a red silk set. She handed some more to Bella before shoving her into the changing room. As she did this Bella couldn't help but laugh as she changed into each one. It was as she put on the first set Alice had picked up that she got an idea. When she had changed she took her phone out and striking a sexy pose she took a picture of herself before sending it to Jasper. She just hoped that her brother didn't see this one. Alice laughed when Bella told her what she had done. Along with that one she'd sent him three more. Bella got every single one of the sets and even some more just plain white ones for work. After they'd paid for them they rang Rose to see where they were. Rose told them they were still in the toy store and with a look passed between them Alice and Bella took off running, their bags flying behind them. When they got there they just had to laugh at the sight. It wasn't the kids that had held them up all this time but Rose. She was looking at all the baby toys and with the help of Katie and Molly had a trolley full of things.  
>_<p>

Jasper fell to the floor laughing as Emmett was taken down by Ed. He'd been leaning forward to catch the football and Ed had jumped on him from behind. Edward was also on the floor laughing. Jasper tried to calm himself down and went to check his phone that lay on the table. When he looked at the picture of Katie and Molly together posing he started to laugh again before showing the others which got everyone laughing. It was the next picture that had him groaning. There was Bella looking all sexy in a short skirt and the tightest top white top he had ever seen. He could even see her nipples through her bra.

_I hope u brought that? _He didn't get a reply but as they were eating something his phone went off again. With a muffled groan he excused himself and went to their room. He was about to ring her but Ed came crashing into the room along with the dogs. He could hear Emmett and Edward laughing and he knew right away they had sent him. When they walked back out he gave both of them a glare.

"Sorry dude but there was no way you were going to ring Bella. I saw that look and I think I know what happened but this is guys day." Jasper laughed as they went outside and played more football.

Later as him and Ed were saying goodbye to them Jasper smirked and told Emmett that pay backs a bitch. Emmett looked shocked as did Edward but wondered why he hadn't said it to him but then he gulped upon seeing the smirk was directed as him as well. With a wave they watched them go before closing the door and sitting down in the living room to watch the car racing.  
>_<p>

Alice helped Bella carry the girls into the house. They had fallen to sleep on the way home. She thought that Jasper would have come to help but when she'd walked in to ask him she'd found him flat out on the sofa with Ed lying on him.

"Thanks Alice." With a hug Alice went home. She only lived a block away and turned down Bella's offer of a ride home. After she got all of the bags in from the car she went to put Ed to bed. As she lifted him into her arms she watched Jasper moan out before turning onto his side and softly speaking her name. She gave a smile before taking Ed up to his bed. She tucked him in and watched as Dusty used the books that Ed had put next to his bed to get on at the bottom. He laid across the bottom looking up at Bella with bright eyes.

As she went about making dinner she put the radio on and sang along. It was as she was putting the left over salad things away that she gave a cry and jumped. A set of arms had gone around her middle. Jasper gave a laugh as she turned around and started to hit his chest.

"I'm sorry baby I just couldn't resist it. With you shacking your behind like that. All I could think about was the photos you sent me earlier." With a glare she gave him another slap before they started to kiss. "Now you tell me, did you buy those little numbers?" She gave a laugh before pulling away from him with a tap to her nose.

"You'll just have to wait and see, wont you?" He growled before taking her back into his arms and soundly kissing her mouth. She giggled before moaning into his mouth and used his hair to pull him closer. It was a little giggle that pulled them apart. Turning their heads they saw Molly standing there holding her doll. "Hi. Are you hungry?" She nodded and as Jasper took her back into the living room Bella carried on with dinner. As she was about to go wake Katie and Ed up they walked into the room smiling. With a shake of her head she set their dinner in front of them. When they were all sat down her and Jasper sat down to eat theirs as well.

After they'd given the children a bath and had a shower themselves they let the kids pick a DVD before all getting under the blankets Jasper had set up on the fall. he'd taken all of the pillows and put them down as well. After watching for about 30 minutes the kids were asleep and Bella and Jasper were on their way as well. With a sigh she relaxed into his arms and let her eye lids fall closed. He watched her for a while before kissing her forehead and falling to sleep along with her.  
>_<p>

Rose laughed as Edward tried to fold the washing. He had it rapped around him somehow and couldn't get it off of him. "I thing I'm stuck." With another laugh she got up and went to help him out. He pouted at her so she gave him a little kiss before taking the other end of the sheet and pulling. He gave a cry as he spun out of it and fell onto the floor. Rose just couldn't stop laughing. Edward took her into his arms when he got up and started to kiss her all over her face.

"I love you Rose. Now how about we go to bed and you let me hold my gorgeous wife." She sighed and nodded while looking up at him with love shining on her face. With another kiss he helped her up to their room and held her to him when they'd gotten ready for bed.

"I love you Edward. Don't ever leave me."

"Couldn't even if I wanted to." With another kiss they settled down to sleep holding each other.

TBC…

_Teaser _

"_I never want to see you again. Do you understand? Your not ruining this for me. I don't love you." Jasper shouted at her as she stood in front of him holding a photo of them together. With a cry of outrage she chucked the frame at him. He ducked but didn't thing anyone was behind him and turned in shock when he heard Katie cry out in pain. He saw that it had hit the wall and a large part of the glass had imbedded itself into her arm. Bella came running into the room and went right to Katie and started to try and calm her down while looking at her arm._

"_We need to get her to the hospital Jasper. I can't know for sure how far its gone in without an x-ray." He still looked in shock but when Bella spoke he ran to get his keys and round up Ed and Molly. Bella covered Katie's arm so not to alarm the other two what was going on yet. She sat Katie on the stairs as she helped her into her shoes. Jasper had Ed and Molly in their coats and they were putting their shoes on while he held Katie's coat in his arms. It way be warm out now but they didn't know how long they'd be at the hospital. Bella let Jasper get the children into the car and sat Ed up front so Bella could sit in the back and keep an eye on Katie. While jasper did that she turned to the woman who stood on the porch watching Jasper with longing and pain in her eyes._

"_I think you should go. Jasper doesn't want you here and nether do I. you stay away from us and never come back." Bella locked the door before running to the car and getting in. she stood their watching as Jasper drove away and with a cry of hate picked up the biggest rock she could manage and sent it through the front window of the house. _

WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK? PLEASE LET ME KNOW AND ALSO I'D LIKE TO KNOW WHAT YOU'D LIKE TO SEE HAPPEN IN LATER CHAPTERS. IF I USE YOUR IDEA THEN I'LL MENTION YOU :D Read and Review. Thank You.


	13. Chapter 13

Dr Swan  
>Chapter Thirteen<br>Their New House and Surprise Visitor

I'D LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE S FAR WHO HAS READ AND REVIEWED, ADDED ME TO THERE FAVS AND/OR ALERT LIST. IT MEANS SO MUCH THAT PEOPLE LIKE WHAT I WRITE.

Parings: Bella and Jasper  
>Edward and Rosalie<br>Emmett and Alice

Summary: Will she finally find Dr Right? Will he let his heart love again? Two children bring them what they always wanted. FAMILY.

A/N: I don't own any of the Twilight characters, only Ed, Katie and Molly and the dogs…so far ;D. Please read and review and while your reading enjoy. I was wondering if there was anyone that could do a banner for me. I know its sort of got one but I'd like one with a bit more to it. PM me if you can help. And also check out my new story Ex-Best Friend.

"…here today I'd like to put forward that full custody be awarded to Dr Whitlock. The child in question has been asked what she would like to happen and said that she'd like to stay with her father. There has been new evidence brought forward to further this claim." He handed the judge a file and took his seat again. Jasper sat next to him and watched the judge. He couldn't help but feel helpless right now. Emmett and Edward were here with him as he hadn't wanted Bella to be here so she'd offered to meet him with the children after. She would be here soon and he hoped to dear god he'd have Katie with him still. Maria hadn't even shown up and he knew she knew about this court hearing.

"I've seen all of the evidence that has been brought forward and even spoken to Katie herself. I think that the best place for Katie to be is with her father. I know that there is another woman in your life Dr Whitlock?" Jasper nodded. "I know Dr Swan very well and understand that she has already been vetted by child services so there is no need for concern in that area. How ever if Katie's mother comes back and try's to visit I would advise you contact you lawyer. I don't think any mother who really loved their child would just leave them on someone's door step without telling anyone where she was going." Jasper could hear Tanya and Jane crying to the right of him but didn't dear turn to them. His heart was pounding in his chest. He could even feel tears flowing down his face. "I hear by award full custody to Dr Jasper Peter Whitlock." There was a crash as the door opened and Katie ran towards him with a cry of joy, followed by Bella, Ed and Molly. He could see them all smiling as he took Katie up into his arms and hugged her tight. Bella held Ed and Molly to her sides as they watched Jasper and Katie hugging each other.

"Bella." She looked at her brother who was smiling at her as Tanya and Jane pushed passed her. "Tonight Alice has put together a little party for Jasper winning. I know…I know that we didn't know what was going to happen but Alice had this feeling." They both laughed at this. Alice had these feelings every so often and she was always right. "Be at ours for 6pm." Bella nodded and saying goodbye to Edward and Emmett and watched as Jasper walked towards them holding Katie's hands. Bella grinned at him before pulling him into her arms and kissing him on his cheek. The kids giggled while Jasper just held her.

"We did it." She looked up at him and wondered what he meant.

"No you did this all on your own." He shook his head but didn't disagree with her not wanting to spoil the day. "Now how about we go and have a nice lunch?" The kids shouted their joy as they made their was towards Jasper's car. He looked around for Bella's but didn't see it. "My dad dropped us off. My car broke down and yes before you say it I've decided to get a new one." Jasper laughed as she pouted and gave him the puppy dog look.  
>_<p>

She cursed when she looked at the time. How could she have been stupid enough to let this happen. Tanya and Jane had been ringing her all week to make sure she was back but a night on the town and doing drugs with her side guy had made her late for the court hearing. Getting up and ready she began to make her way out when her phone rang with her sister's ring tone.

"Hello?"

"_Finally! Do you have any idea what this has cost you? No, well let me tell you. Jasper now has custody of Katie and you have no rights anymore."_

She screamed and her phone ended up smashed against the wall of her bed sit. There was no way in hell she was going to let this happen. Katie was her daughter and there was no way in hell that two-bit whore was going to raise her little girl with the man she loved. With a glare she looked around for a second before her eyes landed on her wedding day picture. With a smirk she picked it up and put it into her bag before locking the door on her way out. She climbed into her beat up car and pulled out onto the road that led to Jasper's house. She would get them both back and soon.  
>_<p>

Jasper looked around his living room and smiled. Molly was playing with her doll's and doll house while Bella helped Katie and Ed with some of their spellings and times tables. It was a gasp from Katie that had him shaken from his thoughts.

"Mum…" He ran towards the window Katie was looking through and sure enough Maria was walking towards his door holding a photo frame. He frowned before walking towards the front door. Katie went to follow but Jasper shook his head. "She wont take me back will she?" Her voice held fear but it was Bella that pulled her into her arms and calmed her down.

"Oh no. Don't think that. Your remember us telling you what the nice judge said?" She nodded slowly. "What that meant was you get to stay with daddy forever." Katie hugged her back and they saw a couple of tears fall from her eyes. The door bell rang and Katie sank into Bella's arms more looking towards the door in horror.

Jasper couldn't get the glare off of his face as he went to answer the door. As he did he watched a smile make its way onto Maria's face. He would have thought it was real but he could see the hate in her eyes. "What the hell are you doing here Maria? You know your no longer aloud near me or Katie."

He watched as she pouted and went to put her hand on his arm. He shook it off and watched her huff at him. "Don't be like that Jazzy-poo. I thought we could get together and talk about us-"

"There is no US anymore Maria. Not after what you've done to me and my daughter. I think you should just leave." He glared at her harder but she didn't seem to understand that his temper was holding on by a thread.

"But we love each other. I'm sure if you just get rid of _her _that we would be happy again." He growled at her before moving back and went to slam the door on her but she stopped it with her foot.

"I never want to see you again. Do you understand? Your not ruining this for me. I don't love you." Jasper shouted at her as she stood in front of him holding a photo of them together. With a cry of outrage she chucked the frame at him. He ducked but didn't thing anyone was behind him and turned in shock when he heard Katie cry out in pain. He saw that it had hit the wall and a large part of the glass had imbedded itself into her arm. Bella came running into the room and went right to Katie and started to try and calm her down while looking at her arm.

"We need to get her to the hospital Jasper. I can't know for sure how far its gone in without an x-ray." He still looked in shock but when Bella spoke he ran to get his keys and round up Ed and Molly. Bella covered Katie's arm so not to alarm the other two what was going on yet. She sat Katie on the stairs as she helped her into her shoes. Jasper had Ed and Molly in their coats and they were putting their shoes on while he held Katie's coat in his arms. It way be warm out now but they didn't know how long they'd be at the hospital. Bella let Jasper get the children into the car and sat Ed up front so Bella could sit in the back and keep an eye on Katie. While jasper did that she turned to the woman who stood on the porch watching Jasper with longing and pain in her eyes.

"I think you should go. Jasper doesn't want you here and nether do I. you stay away from us and never come back." Bella locked the door before running to the car and getting in. She stood their watching as Jasper drove away and with a cry of hate picked up the biggest rock she could manage and sent it through the front window of the house.  
>_<p>

"Everything seems ok. There isn't any glass in her arm apart from what we pulled out. Now she'll have to have stitches-" Katie gave a gasp and started to shake. Bella shook her head at Dr Lang. "Or we could put some butterfly stitches on. You'll have to keep it dry and for at least 10 days keep it covered. A clean bandage each day, after that let it breath. Other then that everything should be ok." Bella held Katie's hand as Dr Lang put the butterfly stitches on. Katie was so brave that when it was all done she was given a lolly. She even asked if Ed and Molly could have one as well.

"Come on, lets go and find your dad. I'm sure he's worried sick." Katie nodded while sucking on her lolly. Jasper has been kicked out of the room not long after they got there. He'd been nearly yelling as Dr Lang looked at Katie's arm. Bella had watched as he'd taken Ed and Molly out of the room and down to get a drink.

As they got nearer to the canteen she heard yelling and a whimper that she knew to be Ed's. They walked faster and as soon as they turned the last corner they saw Ed was behind Jasper with Molly holding onto him while Jasper was shouting with Maria.

"She's my daughter I have a right to see her! You can't stop me!" Bella waved over Angela who was standing not to far away and asked her to watch the children why she tried to sort this out. Ed saw her and pulled Molly with him. Making sure they stayed with Angela she went to Jasper's side with a glare.

"If you had been at the court today you would know you have no rights at all." Jasper looked at Emmett who now stood behind Maria looking murderous. "I'm here to read you your rights. Maria Hannah Denali you are here by under arrest, you have the right to remain silent anything you do say will and can be used against you in a court of law. Your lawyer will be called, if you don't have one, one will be appointed to you by the courts." Emmett gave them a nod before pulling her away kicking and screaming. They watched this all in shock. When they had turned the corner the children ran over to them and hugged their legs. Jasper didn't know what was going to happen now. He was sure of one thing though, there was no way in hell he was ever going to let that mad woman near his and Bella's children again.  
>_<p>

"Ok guys why don't you go and pick which room you'd like and then we will decide what to decorate it with." With a cheer from them, Jasper and Bella watched them run down the hall and up the stairs to pick which room they wanted. "Are you happy with this house? I mean I know you wanted the one with the pool-table-"

"Bella I told you, I don't really care where we live as long as it with you and the children." He said pulling her into his arms and kissing her. They could hear the kids running around above them as they laughed and giggled. This was how she had always wanted her life to be but there was one more thing that was missing and soon both of them would have it in there arms. She just had to find a way of telling Jasper. He would be as surprised as she was when she'd found out.

TBC…

_Teaser_

_Alice screamed with joy as Jasper stood up and pulled Bella into his arms to kiss. It had been the most romantic night for them all. Sure it had just been a family dinner but they had gone to the most fanciest restaurant the men could find. Charlie hadn't been able to keep the smile off of his face. Sue had looked at him weird all night since he come out of their office with Jasper, Emmett and Edward this morning. Rose was crying into the hanky Edward had handed her. Charlie was watching Bella as she cried and held onto Jasper with all her might. He saw her whisper something into his ear and watched as first shock then the biggest grin made its way into his face._

A/N: Sorry its been so long. I've just started a new job and have been working long hours and different shifts so I've only had the weekend to write. Please bear with me and send me LOTS of reviews please lol.


	14. Chapter 14

Dr Swan

Chapter Fourteen

Moving Out…Oh My…

Parings: Bella and Jasper

Edward and Rosalie

Emmett and Alice

Summary: Will she finally find Dr Right? Will he let his heart love again? Two c hildren bring them what they always want ed. FAMILY.

A/N: I don't own any of the Twilight cha racters, only Ed, Katie and Molly and th e dogs…so far ;D. Please read and review and while your reading enjoy. Please wa tch out for another new story I'm about to start.

SORRY ITS BEEN SO LONG BUT I'VE SPENT MO ST OF MY TOME AT THE HOSPITAL WITH MY BA BY GIRL. SHE'S 3 MONTHS OLD AND HAS A BR EATHING PROBLEM. She seems to be doing o k now. So please don't hate me for the l ong awaited update.

_

Ed looked around his new room and smiled . It was just how he wanted it to be and he didn't even have to share with anyon e. He had set his teddy right on his new bunk bed. He was sure that he would hav e a little brother son and had asked for it so they could share. Sure he liked t o have his own space, who didn't, but if he had a boy to share with he wouldn't mind so much. His new mummy had done eve rything for him and he'd asked Jasper if he could help pick her something out wi th the money he had saved from his pocke t money and what his grandma and grandad swan had given him.

Jasper had been shocked that Ed would wa nt to do something like this but couldn' t help but think that Bella would love i t. She had done a lot of for people that hadn't asked for help and never asked f or anything in return. So together they' d decided to take her out for dinner wit h all of her family. Jasper had smiled w hen Ed gave him his savings saying that he wanted to pay for everything. He knew that there wasn't enough there for ever yone so he'd tell them what Ed was doing and make Ed feel like it was all his id ea.

"You've broken your leg in three places. We'll have to re-brake it to put it bac k into the right placement." Bella told the little boy as she looked over his x- rays. His mother was sat next to him wit h worry written all over her face. The p oor woman was trying to keep her other c hild from getting out of her arms and ru nning for the door.

"How long will he have to wear the cast? We're going away in November you see." Bella nodded before telling her that if all went well he should have it off befo re then. It depended on how fast his bon es healed.

"Children's bones heal a lot faster then adults do so when we see him again in a bout 6 weeks it maybe able to come off t hen." Bella watched as she sighed and re ached into her bag and handed them both a biscuit. "I'll fetch a nurse and get s omething to numb the area." With a nod t he mother turned back to her children an d didn't watch her walk out. Bella was h aving a bad day. First she'd gotten up l ate thanks to her alarm clock then when she'd gotten to work she had to somehow get 5 nurses in as her staff hadn't show n up. It was as she was assigning the ne w nurses their jobs that 3 of hers showe d up.

She didn't send any of the others home a nd left them to it but with her nurses s he put them on bed duty. They gave her d irty looks but she didn't really care. I t was their own fault for being late. Ja sper had stopped by on his brake to remi nd her about going out tonight. She felt like ringing him up and telling him she didn't feel like it but she'd seen Jasp er and Ed whispering all week and knew t hey were up to something. With a sigh sh e asked one of the nurses to get everyth ing ready for her to put the cast on whi le she went to sort of some anaesthetic. 

Katie watched the woman looking into the class room with confusion. She was sure she had seen her somewhere before but c ouldn't think where. Shaking her head sh e got on with learning her times tables. She missed when the woman looked right at her with evil eyes and a smirk lighti ng up her face. One way or another they would both pay for what they'd done to h er and her family.

Molly laughed as she ran around the back garden after Lola and Flower. Jasper wa tched with a smile lighting his face. He 'd taken the afternoon off to get everyt hing ready for tonight. He wanted everyt hing to be perfect. With a little bribe he'd been able to keep the kids quiet ab out what was going to happen tonight at the restaurant. He didn't want Bella get ting any kind of warning, he just hoped that it went how he hoped.

He asked everyone to be there making it look like a family dinner. He'd also tol d them that Ed wanted to pay with a wink . They'd said they'd put something to it before they went out. He wondered how h e'd gotten so lucky to find someone who loved him for him and not his money. Bel la had taken it as a shock to find out t hat his family were loaded but hadn't us ed a penny of it, even when he'd given h er a credit card. She'd used it on the k ids but nothing for herself.

"Daddy!" Turning he saw Katie and Ed run ning towards him with the biggest grins on their faces. Also they had chocolate all over them. He tried to look stern bu t couldn't help the chuckle that came ou t as Emmett tried to look innocent about giving them sweets before dinner.

"Come on you messy pair lets get you cle aned up before mummy comes home." Jasper picked them both up and held them under his arms as they giggled and tried to g et him to let them go. Emmett laughed bu t then he got a glare from Jasper and ga ve him a sheepish grin.

"I'll watch Molly for you." Jasper shook his head while walking into the house a nd to the bath room down stairs. "Right Molly lets get these dogs fed shell we?" She nodded her head while giggling at h im.

Bella couldn't help but smile as they wa lked into the restaurant that night. It felt nice to have a family night out, ev en if she was a bit weary about the look s that passed between Jasper and Ed all the way here. The grins they kept giving each other made her nerves.

As they got to their table she was shock ed to see the rest of her family there. Jasper just smiled at her before pulling her chair out and letting her sit down before sitting next to her. Ed sat down on her other side while Katie sat with A lice and Molly with Rose. She couldn't h elp but wonder what was going on. Jasper had said there was going to be a surpri se. A big surprise.

All through dinner she kept watching as Jasper, Ed and Charlie gave each other s ly looks every now and then. Shaking her head she put it down to not having much sleep through the week. She nearly jump ed when she felt a hand on her leg as it slowly slid up under her dress. Jasper wasn't even looking at her as he did it but talking to her dad and Edward.

As he got closer to her underwear she sl apped her hand down on his and shook her head so only he could see. If it had ju st been them she might have let him go o n but Ed was sitting next to her, that a nd her father was at the table. He gave a little smirk but other then that didn' t move his hand from her leg.

As they started desert she wondered why everyone was looking at each other with smiles on their faces. Not paying them a ny mind she picked up her spoon but when she went to take a bite Jasper got up a nd was down on his knee looking up at he r with a box in his hand. With a shaky h and she put the spoon down and turned in her seat to him. Her eyes filled with t ears as she watched him open the box and saw her grandma's ring shining up at he r.

"Bella, I know we haven't been together that long but from the moment I saw you I couldn't help but falling in love with you. I can see us 10 maybe 20 years fro m now still together and with more child ren then we could possibly know what to do with but your always there by my side and that's how I want it to stay. So Ms Isabella Swan will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

She didn't know what to say, then again she couldn't speak so she just nodded an d let the tears fall from her eyes. Alic e screamed with joy as Jasper stood up a nd pulled Bella into his arms to kiss. I t had been the most romantic night for t hem all. Sure it had just been a family dinner but they had gone to the most fan ciest restaurant the men could find. Cha rlie hadn't been able to keep the smile off of his face. Sue had looked at him w eird all night since he come out of thei r office with Jasper, Emmett and Edward this morning. Rose was crying into the h anky Edward had handed her. Charlie was watching Bella as she cried and held ont o Jasper with all her might. He saw her whisper something into his ear and watch ed as first shock then the biggest grin made its way into his face.

Bella laughed as Alice tried to make Jas per pick what she wanted for the wedding but he wasn't going to do that. It was his and Bella's day and no one was going to tell them what they should have. It was going to be a long day. Everyone tha t was there were trying not to laugh to much.

"Alice when I said we were going to be s orting some things out for the wedding t oday I meant me and Bella. I don't mind the input but this is our day and I want it to be something we both want, not ev eryone else." You couldn't read Alice's face for a second and Emmett went to get up in case she ended up throwing the bo ok in her hands at Jasper's head but sto pped when he saw a smile come into her f ace.

"Ok but please let me help with the clot hes. Not what you and Bella are going to wear but everyone else." She cut him of f knowing what he was going to say. He l ooked at Bella and saw her give a slight nod while everyone else gave a quiet gr oan. He nodded and watched as she jumped around like she was on a coffee high. B ut she had drunk about 5 cups already. J asper couldn't take his eyes off of Bell a as she smiled. The smile on his face s till hadn't gone away. After the news Be lla had told him there was no way it was coming off for a while to come either.

It was Emmett slapping him on the should er that made him turn away from Bella as look up at his soon to be brother-in-la w. "Don't ever make her cry unless its h appy tears ok?" Jasper nodded before put ting it hand on his shoulder to say he u nderstood.

TBC

_Teaser_

_Looking at herself in the mirror she kne w that this was the one. Sue had tears r olling down her face as Alice and Rose j ust stood grinning at each other. "Well? " Bella asked with a laugh as she turned around only to gasped and start to shak e as she saw a woman standing at the win dow glaring at her. She hadn't seen her in years but why was she here now. With a cry she took a step back and went tumb ling off of the little walk way…_

A/N: Well what do you think. I hope its good enough for now until I get


	15. Chapter 15

Dr Swan

Chapter Fifteen

Her Fall

Parings: Bella and Jasper

Edward and Rosalie

Emmett and Alice

Summary: Will she finally find Dr Right? Will he let his heart love again? Two children bring them what they always wanted. FAMILY.

A/N: I don't own any of the Twilight characters, only Ed, Katie and Molly and the dogs…so far ;D. Please read and review and while your reading enjoy. Please watch out for another new story I'm about to start.

Bella couldn't stop smiling. Since she had gotten up this morning it just wouldn't go away. Of course that could have something to do with Jasper joining her in the shower. Ed had jumped on their bed this morning along with Dusty. Jasper had nearly fallen off the bed in pain when Dusty had jumped in the wrong place. Bella had tried to be sympathetic but couldn't help the giggle that had come out while looking over at him.

She was now at work trying to not laugh as the women tried to work out what had her so happy. She was surprised that no one had looked at her left hand yet. She would never take this ring off…well until her wedding day but after that she'd have another ring to go with it. With a wave to a couple of the nurses before going to meet Alice for lunch. She didn't know if Jasper could meet them or not but she really hoped he did.

She watched as the children where played and growled. That little brat was going to help her get her own back at the little b**ch. She had killed her chances with the only man she had ever loved. The only man who paid her any attention. With a smirk she pulled her phone out and called the one person that could help her with this. As she walked away she missed the teacher look at her with worry. The teacher looked to where she had been looking and was shocked to see she had looked at Ed and Katie. She'd have to tell Jasper and Bella when they picked them up.  
>_<p>

Alice laughed as Jasper spun Bella around. She couldn't help but grin as they smiled at each other before they kissed. Some of the guys cat called while the nurses looked on with wonder. Sure they all knew that they were together but never had Dr Whitlock showed this side to them.

"Ok you two brake it up. We have work to do." Alice said while clapping her hands. Bella laughed before pulling away with a smile on her now red face.

"Tomorrow you, me and the kids are going shopping. I don't know what for yet but it could be fun… right?" Bella gave a giggle before grinning at him and giving him a kiss.

"It should be great. But no more dogs until we've finished the house ok. We also need to sort the garden out for them ok." And that's what they decided to do. Alice volunteered Emmett and said Rose would gladly send Edward their way to help as well. After all he was sending her around the bend with his constant worrying and questions every five minutes.

Jasper watched as his daughter laughed while holding the Bella. It was a sight that brought a smile to his face. Molly was on the other side and her grin lit up her face beautyfuly. Ed was holding his hand asking if they could go look at the new toy store that had just opened.

The day so far was great and tonight they had decided to have a family get together. Charlie had offered to bring his grill around s theirs was still in a box. They May have moved in last month but they had been busy with work and school so some things still needed doing. also Jasper was redoing the garden bit by bit each weekend so it was better for the children and the dogs. They had agreed not to get anymore dogs but didn't mean they wouldn't later in life. They also wanted to have more children.

Today Alice and Rose along with Sue where helping Bella look for a wedding dress along with bridemaid dress for them and the girls. It was boring at first but they'd turned it into a laugh when they started to do a runway.

Looking at herself in the mirror she knew that this was the one. Sue had tears rolling down her face as Alice and Rose just stood grinning at each other. "Well?" Bella asked with a laugh as she turned around only to gasped and start to shake as she saw a woman standing at the window glaring at her. She hadn't seen her in years but why was she here now. With a cry she took a step back and went tumbling off of the little walk way.

Everyone ran to her and found her just lying there with her ankle going the wrong way. Her eyes where closed and they could see a bit of blood under her head. The manager was on the phone in a panic. Alice was trying to see if there was anymore wounds they coudn't see while she had Sue holding the towle one of the sales woman had gotten then, to the back of her head.

TBC...

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE.

A/N: Sorry it's been so long but RL got in the way things are looking up for us and I can't be any happier then I am right now.


End file.
